The Hanyou Kitsune (Rewritten)
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: AU- sort of. OC centric. Naruto's two cousins come to live with him once their parent's end up dead. Minatos still alive, and Naruto will be more powerful and happy than ever. Re-write. Rated MA for lemons. Gets better the farther it goes into the story
1. Chapter 1

**A Hanyou Kitsune. (Rewritten)**

 **First off, I would love to tell all of you thank you for following me and thank you for giving my story a chance. I'm rewriting this in hopes that I am able to improve and strengthen the plot line. Enjoy! For those joining us, This is an OC centric tale.**

 ** _Disclaimer -The wondrous show of Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to the Great Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

This tale is a tale that began long ago in a small, Whirlpool village. It's a tale of war and love, that all starts with one little girl.

To begin we must move through the array of houses and soft wind chimes chattering to a house on the outskirts of town. In this house lay a small child, one who looked barely old enough to sleep away from her mother. This young girl had dark hair that splattered along top of her pillows as she peacefully slept.

It was around four in the afternoon, on a warm summer's day. The small girl wearily sat up, rubbing her eyes to rid the sleep from them before rising. Her eyes were a deep silvery lavender, but that was not the most interesting thing about her. No, her eyes barely drew any attention at all. On top her head lay two small fox-like ears of a deep violet that matched a tiny tail behind her.

But, really, that didn't matter to the girl either. All Nami remembered was her mother's promise before she laid for a nap. Birthday cake. The girl immediately perked up as she remember the delicate frosting her mother had been placing on the cake upstairs.

Nami hated Kimonos. No matter how many ways her mother shoved them on her, she hated them. So, before her mother realized Nami was awake, she slipped into her more comfortable play clothes, with grass stains on the knees and heavily worn fabric. Her hair was held on top of her head with a firm braid her mother had managed earlier that morning.

That was when there was a knock at the door, and she went sprinting up the stair with excitement. She reached it before her mother or father had a chance to leave the sitting room. It didn''t take her long to pull the door open and pounce on the strangers in a tight hug.

"Happy Third Birthday, _Mei._ " Nami perked up at her aunt's petname for her, and grinned as wide as she could. Nami was hugging the red haired woman with a tight grasp around her lower leg.

"Kushina!" A heavily pregnant woman came out of the adjourning room, supposedly hearing the commotion. The woman looked practically identical to Kushina, except for the color of her dark hair which was cropped short. "Minato. Come in, come in. I'm glad you could make it."

"Kyo, don't you look lovely." Minato pressed passed the two women and into the house, before making his way into the sitting room.

"Aunt Kushi, baby name?" Nami had her hand placed against the stomach of Kushina. She wasn't nearly as far along as Kyo, but it was an obvious bump.

"His name is Naruto," Kushina giggled with a smile for her niece.

"Ramen!" Nami yelled before running off into the kitchen, where she was lifted by the arms of her step-father.

"Oh, hello! Kushina, Minato." said Tadao. He was Nami's step-father. His hair was a deep brown, much in contrast to his wife and step daughter.

After a long and boring conversation between the adults, Nami was given three packages. In the first, she received a small practice training katana from her parents. She also received a small bracelet from her mother and aunt, with the inscription, ' _We love you always. Momma and Kushi.'_ Neither of these were anywhere as important and life changing as the third.

Her last gift was from her uncle; a necklace shaped like a star, and no more than an inch in diameter. It was made of a dark purple material, which seemed to swallow up anything that was around it.

"Nami," Minato started."If you ever need me. Ever. Just hold the star and wish to come to me."

A while later he told her, "Try to push chakra into it, if you can."

The seriousness in his eyes scared her.

"'O-okay." Nami closed her eyes and did as her mother taught her. Her chakra melded together in her belly, before she lost control. The veins around her eyes bulged out, and then as soon as it happened she fell to the ground unconscious.

"I was right; she does have the Byakugan." Stated Minato. He took on a thinking pose, looking a tad troubled. He picked up the small girl and sat her on a nearby chair. "This makes matters much more difficult Kyo."

"Ku will become more dangerous if we do not control any access chakra from her. As a Jinchuriki, you know the Nine-Tails gains more power from each of his relations. I fear once Kasume is born I will have to seal the beast within another child."

Soon after, Minato and Kushina left for Konoha. They would come visit again in a few months…if all went as planned.

 **Many Months Later**

 **Konoha**

"Minato you can't do this, let me!" Pleaded the retired third Hokage with unrestrained desperation lacing his voice. He had a sorrowful look placed on his face. Hot tears were falling from his eyes. He couldn't let his successor do this; he _wouldn't_. Sarutobi looked around at the dead bodies littering the ground, surrounding them.

"I can't let you." said the yellow flash with a determination in his eyes. How could he give away someone else's life? How could he, when he had the means to save many? He couldn't ask this of anyone. "It's my duty Sarutobi. I won't ask anyone to do what I myself wouldn't."

"Minato, let me seal the Kyuubi! Kushina is already dead. Naruto will grow up alone if you do this! Please, let an old man take the sacrifice. The village needs you." Minato felt his heart waver at that statement. He had only held his boy for a moment, but he knew that he would die, kill, conquer the world and give it all to his Naruto, need he only ask. The young boy would have a terrible life without his parents, especially while hosting a demon. Minato had to live.

"Fine, just be careful out there, okay?" he handed Naruto to Sarutobi and looked away from the old man, a tear running down his bloodied face. At least Naruto would have a parent. At least there's that. He turned away from the old man.

With that the third left Minato alone in the tower, silently mourning the loss of his wife and his child's innocence. Many papers, dirty diapers and angry villagers later, Minato left the Hokage tower. A numbness guarded his heart that would never fade away, and if it tried, he would drag it back with his own blood-stained hands.

 **Two Years Later**

 **Whirlpool**

It was around two in the morning Grass ninja seeped into the village by the hundred and set fire to everything; all to kill those "damned demons." There might have been hundreds of them…might have been thousands. They wanted there to be no living soul left in the Whirlpool village.

House fires sprang to life around the tiny village. It was only a matter of time before it would be completely demolished. Fires spread faster than anyone could stop them. Faster than anyone could awaken and save themselves.

Nami woke to a smoke filled room and an unbearable heat. She rubbed her eyes and began coughing because of the smoke in her lungs. She could see the fire already spreading towards her room, and way past her parents. To her five year old brain, this didn't seem real.

"Kasumi, wake up! Fire. Grab my tail- don't let go!" Nami was screaming at her sister through the flames. Kasumi was little more than a toddler at this point, and she followed the order with only a small sob. Nami kissed her brown hair, and hoped to comfort her baby sister who had begun screaming with cries.

Nami knew what to do, though. She turned toward the dresser and grabbed her star necklace, and an old scroll. Then, as instructed before she poured chakra into the star. The two suddenly disappeared without a trace, just as a band of raiders broke through their window with kunai aimed at the spot they just disappeared from.

They appeared on Minato's side, sobbing, sweaty, and soot covered. He jumped up out of bed, startled. As soon as she knew she was safe, Nami dropped the pendant and slouched back onto the covers. She was exhausted, never before had she teleported with her necklace, let alone teleport her sister as well across many countries. She didn't even notice her Uncle's terrified expression, before falling into a light slumber.

When morning came, he asked Nami why she was there. She explained what happened the night before with tears streaming down her five-year old cheeks. Minato just nodded and told her that he would send someone to look after them. Nami had no clue about the attack, all she could spout out was things about fire and smoke.

It was a female who he sent. Her name was Yuugao. Nami wished Yuugao was her mother instead of some lady in a mask, with a scary tattoo.

 **One Year Later**

Six year old Nami Uzumaki was walking to the academy. Her dark hair was done up in a braid, and her shoulders were too straight for a child of her age. When she arrived she immediately flocked to a boy, who she thought looked very mature. His name was Itachi, and he was only seven at the time. She respected him because he was not only brave, but was not opposed to speaking with a girl younger than him. _And_ he didn't say anything about her ears, or poke her tails. She also met a girl named Anko that was also seven. Anko reminded her of her mother. Anko held a similar expression to Kyo. Nami thought she was a bit strange, but liked her regardless. The three quickly became friends. With the each of the three being younger than their classmates, their bond grew.

During their time in the academy, they became the top three students; they had mastered the first two years of the academy in a few months with no hitches. Itachi was a master at jutsu and accuracy already. Anko was a prodigy at Tai-jutsu and rarely missed her target while a katana was in her grasp. And Nami was well on her way to perfecting the Hyuga Gentle Fist. It was difficult for them to teach her without sealing her, but that was a perk of being the Hokage's daughter.

Over this time period, Kasumi turned into a hyper little girl, where her sister was a sullen one, Naruto too had gained a few skills. He could use his chakra impressively. Naruto and Kasumi were so close in age, most of the time they could be seen together. They had become as close as twins.

After another year, Itachi, Anko, and Nami graduated together and were assigned a sensei. The three were still very young so they were assigned very last. None of them minded, because they were just glad enough to be put on the same team. Their Sensei was a woman named Rin. She was small and lithe, like a cat.

"Okay students, meet me on the roof." Their sensei told them after being assigned. Nami found her particularly pretty. She thought that she had seen this 'Rin' walking around with Kakashi somedays.

"Yes, Sensei." They said in unison.

When they arrived on the roof, they sat down. Anko sat on the ground, while Itachi and Nami sat on the railing. It was actually kind of a funny looking team. A wild looking girl with purple hair, an Uchiha, and a Hyuga with ears and a tail. Rin giggled. She supposed that, if they passed, she was in for an interesting experience.

"We are going to go around in a circle and say a few things about ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Rin. I am nineteen. I like reading and I like being a medic ninja. I dislike perverted books like Icha, Icha. My hobby is reading and kicking butt. And my goal is to turn you into top ninja. Your turn, Uchiha." Rin finished with a proper flourish of her hand.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, I'm eight years old. I like learning new jutsu and when Nami wins eating contests. I really do not understand where she and that cousin of her's puts food. It really is funny. I dislike scum who hurt my friends. My hobby is training with Anko and Nami. My goal is to rebuild my clan and destroy Orochimaru for wiping them out in the first place _and_ putting the curse seal on Anko." It was crazy how serious an eight-year-old could be, Rin observed.

"Tails, you're up!" Rin decided to just move on.

"My _Name_ is Nami Uzumaki/Namikaze. I am seven. I like eating ramen and being with my team. I also like when people pet my ears, it feels very nice. They get itchy a lot. I dislike any ninja who thinks it is okay to hurt someone for no real reason. I also dislike the Hyuga clan. My goal is to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and to become the top ANBU like my aunt Kushina was. I think you should also know, I will stop at nothing to make sure my friends are happy." Said the Hanyou with purple tails. Nami looked over at her two best friends with a sadness in her eyes that always appeared when her past came into conversation.

"I am Anko. I'm 8. I like snakes and dango. I dislike many things. My goal is to kill Orochimaru." said Anko, her hand moving to her neck. "Oh yeah! I want to be in the T&I department! I think that would be a lot of fun!" Rin could not believe she got stuck with the damaged group…all for the better, they were so young. She could train them to full potential.

"Meet at training ground 4. Six in the morning. You will complete your test then or head back to school." With that, she disappeared.

"I am going home. See you guys tomorrow." Nami walked off, wondering if she was truly good enough yet. There was a pressure in her chest that told her tomorrow may not be her favorite day.

"I'll walk you home, Nami. It's on my way." Itachi sped up and waved at Anko.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HHL_** **Here. I hope you're liking this rewrite so far!**

Nami left Itachi on the side of the road and went skipping into her house, her bad feeling all forgotten. That was until she burst through the living room door to find the one man she hated sitting there.

Haishi Hyuga was sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here Haishi?" asked the pale-eyed girl with no emotion whatsoever.

"Ah, Miss Nami, the Hyuga want me to put the caged bird seal on you." he replied with a smirk. "It is your time to be sealed child. We cannot let a stray little bird fly around as a ninja without the proper protections."

"Um sorry, no thanks. You can't put the seal on me anyways. In case you forgot, most suppression seals don't work on Hanyou" Nami glanced at her nails, two dark tails flowing happily behind her.

"I'll talk to the elders."

"Fine. It won't do you any good." She broke into a smile when the front door slid shut from his leaving.

Nami giggled to herself and darted back into the bedroom she shared with her sister. She felt gleeful after her encounter with the enemy. Happy enough to take out her kunai and work on sharpening them for the next day's task.

 **Later that day with Kasumi and Naruto**

Kasumi was outside playing with Naruto. They were playing ninja. Kasumi was hiding behind a big rock. A rock that Naruto had passed by three times without seeing her. Kasumi started to laugh as Naruto passed her by once again, then clamped her hands over her mouth hoping he hadn't heard. It wasn't more than a few seconds before she felt his weight on her tail.

"Sumi, Will I get a tail like yours someday? "Asked the blonde boy, who tightened his grip on her tail.

"I don't know Naru you're older than I am." said the Kasume brushed a hand along her silvery ears. They twitched in response. "I hope you do."

"Aah. Hey you wanna go get some ramen?'" Naruto stuck his nose up in the air, and longingly glanced in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Sure Naru," said Kasumi.

"Then we can get some of that general's chicken you love next time we get food!" Naruto gripped Kasumi's hand and began sprinting off in the direction of his favorite food stand.

* * *

"Uncle I have a question." Nami perched next to her guardian in the Hokage tower, putting in her most pleading look.

"Nami, you _can_ call me dad." Minato reprimanded her.

"Well tomorrow is my first day as a ninja can i get new n-ninja clothes," She flinched at her own stutter as it showed how nervous she was. "I mean, I just have all the old clothes I've always had with dirt smudges, and."

"-Here. Of course you can buy new clothes. Do you need me to come with you?" Minato was already pulling out a gold card.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she ran off to meet Anko for shopping, not even answering the second part of the question. Either way, Minato was happy that she was doing a normal activity.

Nami met up with Anko next to the Dango shop, and a foxlike grin spread along her jaw. They walked into a shop named _The Iron Shinobi_. Nami picked a fishnet shirt that went down to her elbows, and then she discarded it for another, higher quality fishnet shirt that went to her forearm. She debatably picked up a soft blue colored kimono, but decided against it. She still hated Kimonos. Eventually Nami settled on a dark blue tanktop that fit well over the fishnet and a cloak that settled over her shoulder, for missions. She grabbed a pair of shoes, and knee length fitted shorts before going to the register to pay.

Anko picked a fishnet shirt with a jacket to go over it and a decently long skirt before they headed out.

* * *

The next day, Itachi met Anko and Nami at the training ground. Itachi had an Anbu style shirt on with a fishnet under and regular ninja pants. Anko and Nami had on their new outfits.

"All you have to do for you to pass is find me," said Rin as she disappeared.

"'Tachi, activate your Sharingan, Anko summon a snake and help look and I'll activate my Byuakugan." Nami told them with the air of a natural leader. She didn't even hesitate a moment once Rin had left.

"Ok," replied Anko while summoning. Her bloody hand hit the ground and smoke coursed around her.

Itachi took a deep breath, and a Sharingan appeared with three tomeos already spinning.

"Found her." They all breathed as one, and moved as a team towards a different clearing about half a mile out of their location.

After they located their sensei, she pushed past them with a surge of worry. "You all passed. Go home and rest, I have been summoned for an urgent mission."

"How about lunch for us?" Nami suggested. She pulled something from her pouch. "I still have my Uncle's gold card!"

"I have a meeting with Hokage-sama," replied Anko with a very hesitant look. She bit her lip before saying a sad goodbye, and asking to meet up the next day.

"Then, I guess it is just you and me Ita, "said a bashful Nami. Her face flushed slightly, and there was no telling what she was thinking about.

"I guess it is. But no eating ramen, you know how your dad feels about that. What if we eat at the new BBQ place? "said Itachi. "I heard a bunch of older genin talking about it.

"Fine Ita but you owe me." huffed a young kitsune. Her face didn't fade at all as she turned on her heel to stalk towards the village.

* * *

It was less than a ten minute walk to the food place Itachi told her about, and for the most part it was spent in silence. Nami calmed down after a few embarrassing moments, and her gaze locked on the ground. The restaurant was small, yet homely to young ninjas who wanted to get a bite without all of the old middle aged people swarming around.

They were seated very quickly, and before Nami knew it beef and pork were littered across the grill to cook. Nami reached for silverware. Itachi reached for silverware. As their hands touched, Nami did something she had never done before. She pulled her hand away and abruptly fainting, but not without feeling an electric shock from his touch.

 **Hope you enjoyed. R &R and Stay Golden**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHL Here! Nice tio see you guys again. Here is a semi revised version of chapter three. I have a ton of college atm so here is the best I can do for today. I combined chp 3 and 4 from the Original. Next chapter will be when the story starts to get interesting. Vote in my Poll on my page for Kasumi's Bloodline.**

* * *

Naruto was woken up by a loud crash. Without a moment to spare, he sprinted from his room and stumbled down the stairs, landing on his stomach in the entry-way. The clock read 3:47 A.M. He sighed and stalked into the well lit kitchenAt first he wasnt quite sure if her were dreaming, because Kasumi sat on the counter laughing and eating chicken in her silver pajamas. That wasn't the strangest part though, Minato, the hokage, his father was standing next to the stove with chocolate frosting and cake clinging too his robes and hair. Naruto couldn't help but lose himself to laughter.

"Daddy was this for my birthday party?" asked the mini blonde.

"yes Naruto go back to bed so you will be rested for your party" said the now pink hokage.

"okay daddy. Love you "with that our little Naru-chan went to bed.

Naruto woke back up at nine. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Everything was cleaned up and his small family was sitting at the table eating breakfast. They had made him a birthday breakfast. There was ramen sitting at his spot and in the bowl there was pieces of veggies that made the words Happy Birthday Naruto.

He gulped down the bowl and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He got out after a long twenty minute shower and noticed that his clothes where gone! Then he noticed that their was a orange shirt with a black Konaha symbol on the front, A pair of green ninja pants, and a mini yondaime. with the flames and all. Naruto smiled out of pure joy.  
Naruto noticed it was time for him to go to the living room for his party. When he walked into his fourth birthday party he saw all his freinds from the first year of the academy: Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. Nami's Team also showed up Along with Kakashi Hatake, Jiaraya, and one of his babysitters named Yugao. Naruto saw a cake with his name on it and a mound of presents. The pile of gifts were the only thing that caught his attention. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Hinata was only there because of the Hkokage's status over the Hyuga clan.

"Lets open presents!" yelled the enthusic boy.  
From Hinata Hyuga, Naruto got a orange kunai that's ends were dulled just enough not to cut, but enough for training. Naruto thanked her with a hug which caused the young girl to blush furiously.. Shikamaru gave Naruto a book not wrapped. He said wrapping was to troublesome as did his father, Shitake. Ino got him a stuffed fox. Kiba got him a game for his Wii. Tenten got him twelve Kunai. Lee got him some spray paint. Sasuke got him a necklace with the Uchiha and the uzumaki crest on the back said Freind For Ever ~ Sasuke got him a fox she found.

Nami and Kasumi left the room and brought Naruto a young fox kit. Nami had found two baby foxes with the mother gone on the outskirts of the village during her last mission but kept one for herself which she named Miso. Naruto Named his Ramah. Itachi gave his gift next. It was a small collar made of special material so that Naruto could understand Ramah. Kakashi told him he was going to teach him a ninja move. Yugao got him a pair of googles he put on his head. And finally his daddy gave him a par of weights that went around his ankles, and increased as your chakra increased.

After the party everyone but Sasuke went home. Sasuke stay and talked to naruto about the starting the acedemy. Tonight was the Kyuubi festival. Naruto asked Hinata before she left to come with him and Sasuke and Kasumi.. And Nami and Itachi decided to go together along with Anko.

As usual Kasumi, Nami and Naruto left the festival earlier because of the rudeness the villagers expressed on this day. Sometimes they hated being in the same catogorie as the monster Naruto housed. It was good that they went home though. At about eleven that night Naruto fell on the ground and started crying in shear pain.

"Sumi, get back."stated Nami. "She pushed her littler sister out of the way, not noticing the girl running to get their uncle. "You'll be okay Naru."

Nami felt a big hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Byuakugan," Nami took in a deep breath. "He's finally turning. Looks like there's more Uzumaki in him than you knew."

"Can you make it quicker?" He asked, almost interrupted by a swell of red chakra.

Nami didn't know why, but she knew what to do. "Please put up a privacy seal. I'm going to use my other chakra."

"Don't hurt him" said Minato.

Nami put both hands on Naruto's bare stomach and began to channel Kitsune chakra into his system. Naruto screamed loude sound lasted a few minutes before Naruto lost all consiousness. Nami leaned back onto the ground, and then ran her thumb hard enough against her tooth to draw blood. The moment her blood touched Naruto's seal, two golden fox ears appeared on his head and one small, golden tail popped out behind him.

Naruto woke a few moments later.

He scratched his head with a shoked expression. "Ears!? Nami!" He threw himself onto the older girl in a giant hug.

"You're lucky Naru. You're mummy was a half blood and she didn't get fox parts. Remember how lucky you are." said Nami stood up, smiled at the boy, and quickly left the sitting room.

"Naru-chan you have a tail like me and its pretty.," squealed Kasumi

"Thanks Sumi-chan,"said a new hanyou. He laughed into a yawn, before Minato carted the two youngsters off into bed.

Nami woke the next morning to find her younger sister sitting on her stomach. Just staring at her without a single word. Kamusi grabed her hand and dragged her downstairs, still in a night dress.  
"Um Sumi what are you doing," asked the older Kitsune.  
"You're late to go on a mission,"said the reddish head

"I AM! Why didn't you wake me up?" Nami screamed before running upstairs to change.

Nami changed as fast as she could and ran out of the house so fast Naruto just felt a slight breeze. She didn't even mind to tie her hair back in a braid, or ponytail. Running through the village as fast as she could, Nami arrived at training ground twelve. She was sweating from the five minute run that would normally taken her a good ten minutes.

"Nami-chan your late," Itachi told her with an air of superiority surrounding him.

"I know I know,"she said between heavy breaths.  
"Why are you so late?" Anko had a stick of dango in her mouth.  
"Anko I was late because," she started when she got an idea," I got lost on the roads of life when I saw this really old woman that needed help crossing the street and then a midnight black cat crossed our path so we had to go all over the bridge so she could get home to her sick granddaughter."  
Rin burst out laughing at the expense of her former teammate. Rin told them that they would have their first real mission and to pack for two weeks. They all nodded, knowing asking questions wouldn't be helpful in this situation. After Rin Disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the three started back towards their respective homes.  
Nami walked into the Namikaze estate and told her little sister and cousin that she was going on her first c ranked mission after all those stupid tora missions. Nami really hated that cat. She ran upstairs to her room and packed any gear she thoought might be helpful, and all her medic herbs and books. Nami sealed them into a scroll. Then, she ran to the supply closet and got a tent. Then ran into the kitchen any food portions she could safely seal.

They all arrived outside The Hokage Tower around the same time. Nami and Itachi arrived first, and only had to wait a few minutes for Anko. She had stopped by the dango shop, Nami guessed, because she was carrying a box, with another poking out of her backpack. They walked into the office as a team, smiles erupting from each of the three. Her team bowed to the Yondaime. Nami even gave her pseudo-father a small wave.

"Nami before we start, I would like you to hide your ears and tails," said her 'father'  
"Yes Uncle," she said as she went through a series of seals and her tails and ears vanished from sight.  
"I like you with ears better, "mumbled Itachi while Nami giggled.  
"Okay team Rin. I have your mission. You are to leave the village and infiltrate the water nation under disguise of travelers. We have reason to believe they are not to be a trusted ally. Your Sensei will fill you in on any other information needed. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Hope you Enjoyed. As always, R &R and Stay golden **

**Remember to check out my poll**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. To my original readers, The scene with Rin was completely different. I've decided this will be bumped up a rating for a few Lemons. If you don't Like Lemons, I will put a Beginning and an END for both. Sorry this took so long to upload. I had it all finished and then the file got corrupted. It happens. Please** **enjoy**

* * *

"This is Shadow to Weasel Wonder."said a female voice into a communicator.

"Nami, you do know that we don't need a code name or a communicator until we leave the village, don't you?"said Itachi with a slightly irate tone.

"Whatever, Weasel-boy"

"Do Not Call Me That!"

Nami supressed a giggle, "Make me, 'Tachi,"

"Maybe I will!" Itachi crossed his arms as they rounded a corner, leading away from the village and towards the training grounds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami shifted her weight so she could see his face easier.

Now, it was Itachi's turn to grin, though halfheartedly. "Wouldn't you like to know, you little squirt."

:Oh, shut up!" Nami rolled her eyes as they moved past the road for Training Ground 1. "You're just jealous that I have a fabulous tail, and you don't."

"Fine, whatever. Just, please stop calling me Weasel."

"Now, now Ita. You know that's not how this works." Nami ran a hand through her hair, which was laying across her shoulders and back, instead of tied back into a loose braid. "Didn't your mum ever teach you that girls are always right."

His brow raised in mock suprise. "Wait. You're a girl?"

A smirk played on her lips, "Hmph."

"Fine then, I will tell the Hokage that you snuck a peak at your Christmas presents," said the taller boy.

Nami's eyes went wide at his statement and she slowed, as if the thought had stopped her mind in its tracks. "Don't! Uncle will kill me! Please Itachi! Anything but that!"

Her hand was on his arm with a death grip in a matter of moments. Her skin turned the color of bleached paste as her mind wrapped around all of the consequences of her actions. This would not be fun. She stared at him idoitically for sometime before, she could tear her gazd away from the taller boy. Nami shot a glance around them and, thankfully, saw Anko and Rin strutting towards them through the trees.

"Looks like we got here just in time, right Anko." Rin laughed as they approached, each carrying a small box just purchased from the local Dango shop.

"Yep sensei, just on time." said an happy Anko. She set the box she was carring down on the grass, and plopped down next to it. She opened the box and went to happily stuffing her face with the sweet flavored dumplings. Nami didn't know how the girl could stand to eat so much sugar.

"Would you like some?" Anko had a mouth fll of sweets when Nami sat down next to her.

"No thank you. I ate with my family before I left." Nami laid flat on the ground, but she shot a glance at Itachi before her eyes moved to the clouds.

"Sensei," Itachi spoke up, acting as if nothing Nami said had fazed him, and no reaction to anything. "When are we to leave? Sasuke is staying with a neighboring family, so I would like to get back as soon as possible."

Rin nodded. "Let's head out. Anko, you join me in front, Nami, and Itachi cover the rear. Do not be afraid to use your bloodlines to make sure we are safe. The team comes first."

He nodded, as did both girls. Nami begrugingly sat up and helped Anko pick up the trash from her 'meal'. Without any words exchanged, Itachi moved over and set the trash on fire, destroying it before their eyes. No one noticed the grin Rin gave them.

"Remember, Those who break rules are scum, but those who abandon friends are worse than scum. Stay strong and protect each other."

That day's trip was less fun than watching paint dry, or going around doing chores for old ladies. They were all glad when it came time to set up camp, and get away from the monotonous sound of feet hitting the ground, over and over and over yet again. Nami immediately sat down on a small log by camp, and zoned out.

Not long after, Nami felt a tapping on her shoulder, only to turn around and find Itachi behind her, with a worried expression. "Are you okay? Rin wants us to gather wood for the fire."

Nami stood up and breezed into the surrounding forest without a single word or movement of acknowledgment. That wasn't okay with Itachi.

About a mile out of the camp, he caught up to her. "Nami. What's wrong."

Her back was facing him, and even in the fading daylight he could see the was her shoulders tensed up. She seemed to be fighting some thought, or at least that's what he was guessing. He did not guess that she would spin around and fling herself into his chest though, especially not with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I miss my Mother."

 _A small Nami sat on top of the countertops in the middle of a bathroom, facing towards the mirror. A woman's hands ran through her wet tresses of hair, much shorter than in current times. She must have only been in her early twenties, and Nami no more than four._

 _The woman had a small smile gracing her face that grew bigger with each pass through the dark locks. She was softly humming what seemed to be a soft lullaby. Her movemnts were fluid as she wrapped Nami up in a second towel and slowly dressed her. Then Nami was back to facing the mirror, and this time a brush was pushing through her hair, stopping at ever snag and tangle carefully straightig them out until there was no more in her hair._

 _"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away_

 _I send you this message with all my heart_

 _Hope is certainly a compass that points to love_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams"_

 _That song was what surged the loudest in her memory. The quiet fluidity of the woman's voice, or the familiarity felt warm, welcoming. This was their nightly routine. Nami couldn't really remember much about her step-father, but she remembered pieces of her mother. It was generally trivial things, like the smell of her homemade curry rice or the time that they had taken a small trip to the beach. That wasn't normality, though. Normality was how her mother was lovingly braiding her dark hair into a beautiful braid._

 _The woman hummed mostly through the next verse, only singing,_

 _"It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow"_

 _Her mother never sang the full part of this verse. Nami wasn't sure how she remembered that. The woman gently touched Nami's cheek, and kissed the othher one._

 _"The years sink into the sea like the setting sun_

 _I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you_

 _I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you"_

 _Nami giggled at the ending, like she always had. Jumping across the sky had always sounded silly to her. She scotted until she was facing away from the mirror. Her hands reached up for her mother to take her. "Mummy!"_

 _Kyo snatched her into her arms with a giant grin. Their noses touched._

 _"I wanna be like Mama. Papa says Mama is bootiful." Nami threw her small arms around her mother neck, breathing in the delicate smell of lavender and cinnamon. She was lifted and brought into her bed room._

 _"I love you my sweet little princess." Kyo tucked her into bed, and bent down to kiss her forehead._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Yes. My love?"_

 _"Please stay with me forever. I don't want you to join daddy in the sky." Nami couldn't remember anything else after this, except for a sad smile from her mother._

Nami bawled after that into Itachi chest, clinging to him as if he was her pillar. In many ways he was. His hand roamed circles over her back, paired with soft and caring words of grievance. They stayed this was until Nami fought off the crying, and embarrassingly pushed her feelings of dread and sorrow down so they could gather the wood.

The next day, 6 P.M.

"Team put on your disguises," said Rin. She did several fast hand signs and changed her looks into a slightly younger woman, wearing a dress that was appropriate around children, but just barely. She hadn't explained the mission in full detail yet.

"Anko, come here, and put these on. Itachi, these are for you, also Nami these are yours. Remember to hide your Kitsune side with the proper jutsu, From here on in, we are using our codenames."

Not long after the groups of two split up, and went different path's in the village..  
"Mi-chan we need to get information on the leader while Kei(Rin) and Yasu(Anko) get info on the ninja's with the Sharingam and Byakugan we are unstoppable,"said sho(itachi)  
Mi smiled and noded.  
Anko, now known as Yasu for the mission, was walking with Rin (Kei) . when they arrived in the gates. They were let in like any other civilian. They slid into a Dango shop much to Anko's pleasure. This was the first shop they came to after entering their allies village. Once they ordered a male ninja who loked around twent came and sat down beside Rin.  
"Hello baby, I haven't seen you around these parts. You must be new. What's your name," He said.

Rin giggled at the drunken shinobi, and leaned towards him, only serving to show off more clevage. "I'm Kei Izumi, but I don't think that's what a strong ninja like you wants to know, now is it?"

"A woman who is straight to the point. You're hot." His face was red from obvious alcohol intake."Why don't you ditch that kid and come have a little fun at my place ,babe."

"Um sure, "She hand traveled up his exposed arm, and her eyes roamed to his manhood. "looks like you are up for some fun."

As they left 'Kei' pressed a note into Anko's palms as she walked by. It said Yasu I'll be back at midnight have fun. Meet up with the other two ASAP.

The man led Rin through several busy streets and into a residential neighhood full of apartment complexes. He lead her to one of the, which she noted the exact location, and hurriedly rushed her inside. She wasn't surprised by how messy it way. The moment the door shut, his hands were caressing her waist, and pushing her against the door. She heard the click of him locking it.

 **WARNING :LEMON BEGINS**

* * *

She heard him moan 'baby', before pressing his hips roughly against hers. Rin couldn't help but notice how hard he was, and how her body was starting to react. He pinned her against the wall, and pressed his lips against her's. It deepened almost instantly. Rin felt her hands roam up his body, and across the fabric covering his rigid abs. She was absolutely lost in his kiss. His toungue roamed her mouth freely, before making it's way down her jaw and neck, finally landing on her exposed collar bone to leave a love mark.

Later on, Rin wouldn't be sure why she let it progress farther, but at the moment that didn't seem like the best course of action.  
"Before we go farther I want to know about you and your ninja missions, "she breathlessly asked. He pulled her over towards the couch, and forced her to sit.  
"I'm Takeo. I'm a Chunin, and I love to please women like you. You're body is so sexy, there are so many things I'm going to do to you," He said flirtingly. "Anything else, Sexy?"

"Tell me what you do?"

He was anything but tight lipped. He spread out the plans he knew of, boasting about hoe weak Konoha was, and feeding her the knowledge she needed. His eyes never left her chest.

Rin knew she wouldn't get anymore information from the drunken ninja, so she dropped her guard. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, slowly unzipping her dress, and disgaurding it to the ground. Her response was just as eager, pulling his shirt away, and pushing herself against his hardness. He moaned. Her bras was soon gone. She didn't really notice until he shifted to suck on one of her nipples, causing it to harden under the attention.

The warmth between her legs made Rin whimper, and squirm under his strong hands. Her eyes closed when his hand trailed her ribcage, and then her hip to her red lace panties. She let out a gasp as his hand pressed against the damp fabric, sending shivers coursing through her body.

Her hips moved against his hand, wanting more of him. She wanted to feel better. His hand slipped back the band of her panties, and roughly shoved one finger into her. Rin felt like she could die. Her hips were moving as if they had their own mind. Curses left her mouth as he began to pump one finger in and out her her, slowly changing to two, and then three fingers.

"Fuuuck." Takeo pulled away from her nipple, making a slight 'pop' sound as it left his mouth. He pulled his hand away, much to her discomfort, only to pull and discard the only material she had left on her. His hands moved to his belt, and in a fluid mother he was just as stark naked as she was.

"Make love to me." Rin demanded in a husky voice. Her hands were cupping her decent sized breasts, and her hips here slightly pushed off the couch, rvealing a neatly trimmed woman hood that was dipping with her wetness.

Takeo didn't need anymore encouragement from her. His member was already fully hard by the time he climbed over her. He didn't enter her right off, but instead slowly grinded their hips together, moaning out every so often. Rin was going crazy with pleasure. His hands had her breasts in his grip, and her chest was already being littered with love bites and marks.

The feelings building in her were growing harder and harder to contain. Rin arched her hips against him, silently begging to have a taste of him. He oblidged. Any man would take a woman with her body, and make love until they couldn't anymore. His member slid easily past her entrance. He went father in her than she thought possible. Rin's moans seemed to echo off the wall.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, begging him member to fill her completely. SHe gasped as Takeo began to move. The thrusts started out incredibly slow, only building at her presure in her gut, and then swiftly moved into short, rough movents that sent her over the edge. She came with a loud moan, but he didn't stop as her walls tensed around him member, and doused it in her juices. He took that as incentive, and began thrusting farther into her with each and every thrust.

Rin gripped his shoulders, driving her nails deep into his creamy skin. Her mind was over the edge at this point. She was breathing in short pants, only able to help thrust and moan the longer their lovemaking went. Takeo began sloppily kissing her neck, and transitioned to sucking on her earlode. The pressure was starting to build again, and her nipples hardened again.

A few thrusts later, he came inside her, only serving to force her into a second orgasm. His cum mingled with her juices, filling her up and driping past her entrance.

"Oh god, babe. If you're this good I may have to go for a round two." She could feel his member twitch inside of her. Rin didn't say no.

After another time of passion, Rin glanced up at the clock. "I have to go now. My little girl is probably waiting up for me. "

She slid off of him, and went to picking up her clothes from various places across the room. Except her panties. She turned and he held them up. "I'll keep these as a small souvenir."

 **IT'S SAFE NOW: LEMON ENDS**

* * *

With a wink, Rin left the apartment buildings and slowly made her way to find the hotel they were staying at. She rubbed her stomach, happy to feel such a warm and fullilling pressure there. Rin wasn't usually the type to be so easy, but everyone could be at times. Her thoughts drifted back to Takeo. To his light brown hair, and pale green eyes. Yes. She felt wonderful.

" We walked a small cat that some lady found attacked me. After that we met the second in charge by accident. He was mad and started venting to us after apologizing about us having a bad view of the village. By everything I mean Everything. He told us everything from his daughters to the Tsuchikage secret affairs. We found out the the Tsuchikage has a huge fear of fire. And that he will do Anything for a piece of spicy curry.," Nami went on with all they of it proved to be a huge factor in the mission, according to Rin.

The next morning when everyone woke up Nami was back to herself. She d been the first one awake and ordered breakfast from the hote;. When everyone was up the found four plates on a small table. On the plates were eggs bacon and toast. As they ate in silence they silently put their disguises. This would be the routine for the next week. Rin visited Takeo several of the nights, and even met his loose lipped friends.

On the way home from the mission, everything seemed to go smoothly. There were no complications, and nothing to jeopardize their that was left were a few days travel backto Konaha.

Nami walked into the Uzumaki estate that day, into the middle of a yelling match between her sister and cousin.

"No Naruto," said Sumi

"Yes it is, "yelled Naruto

"Then why is she standing right there in the doorway,"

"Wait where...Oh hi Onee-chan," Naruto gave her a guilty grin.

"Whats going on?"asked the oldest.

"Naruto said that you where not coming back to the village, "explained the youngest girl. Kasumi was almost in tears.

"I'm not dealing with this."Nami just walked into her and Kasumi's room. She unpacked her clothes and changed into her fox pajamas that was purple and orange. She walked back down stairs and told her 'father' how the mission went before going to bed for the night.

* * *

 **Check out the Poll. ANd remeber I write for you guys. Any suggestions please drop a review. Love you all. As always, R &R and Stay Golden.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHL Here. I hope you are all enjoying this rewrite. I am changing the story for the better, and adding in a lot more plot-lines between characters. Remeber to check out the poll.**

* * *

It had been two months since team Rin had returned from their very first C-ranked mission. Nothing spectacular resulted from the information, and Nami guessed that the Hokage, her 'father'. Intercepted the mission details and dealt with any problems without the general public's knowledge. She really didn't know much about it, and had forgot about it all within hours of their return. No thought of it passed through her mind anymore.

The day was warmer than most around this time. It was cool enough so that one wasn't blazing from heat, but cold enough to need only a light jacket out in the daytime. But, that didn't make the day anymore enjoyable for three young Genin. Well, it didn't make the day better for Nami.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nami's voice echoed through the woods. Her dark hair was flying rapidly around her face as sweat drenched her brow. Strands stuck to her face as they fell out of her braid. Actually, one could barely tell that her hair had ever been tied back in the first place. It took all of her effort to keep her kunai in her bag.

"Calm down, Nams." Anko touched her shoulder, grinning like an idiot, "It's only a stupid cat. No need to get so worked up about this."

Nami turned on her, eyes furrowing. "I hate that stupid Tora. She's a bloody demon I tell is no way that cat could slip away so often!"

Nami pulled away from her friend, and jumped through a few branches so she was in reach of the cat. All she ended up getting was a claw to the face before the cat seemed to disappear. She felt so livid that the twigs pulling lightly at her hair didn't even take her notice.

Anko once again joined her, trying hard not to show her complete amusement at the situation. Blood was starting to pool on the open wound on Nami's cheek. Anko could not get a word in before Nami started yelling.

"Stupid cat. Foxes and cats don't get along, I tell you," Nami huffed. "Who ever though to keep assigning us these missions. I tell you, I will be having a long talk with Uncle. He is such a dumbo sometimes. There is no way I am EVER. EVER. EVER. Having anything to do with that demon! It is the worst thing to ever exist!"

Her tirade went on for several long minutes, Anko silently nodding every so often, but not really listening after a few moments. Nami growled low, a deep twinge coming from her throat as she ranted about the cat, and how they were also stuck finding the damned thing.

Minutes passed, and finally Itachi quietly walked up to them, old Tora purring happily in his arms, even rubbing her head against him every so often. That only served to make Nami growl. Which, in turn, made Tora tense, jump away from the male, and happily attack Nami. It took both Itachi and Anko to pry the two apart.

After they had finished this quest, this finishing a list of D-rank missions, Team Rin decided between themselves to go out for a team lunch, on the Hokage Gold Card of course.

"Ramen." Nami had stated in her usual confident voice as the three left the Hokage tower. Nami had several bandages on her face and arms from her spat with Tora the Demon Cat.

Anko quickly shook her head. "I'm so sick of ramen. I swear there is something in your blood that makes you need it. Do you have noodles for veins? I want Dango!"

"Anko, that isn't lunch food. Dango is only for dessert." Itachi interjected.

"See, Tachi agrees. Ramen is the best." Nami grinned,

"No. Ramen is probably just as bad.." He trailed off in thought. "Why don't we get Barbeque? You two never want to eat there, even though it's my favorite."

The two girls looked at each other for a few moments, then both nodded their head. "Okay."

As if an after thought, Anko added, "Then Dango after."

* * *

"Are you feeling unwell?" Kakashi Hatake asked.

"Kakashi, can you watch my team tomorrow?" Rin and Kakashi sat across the table from each other in her small one bedroom apartment, drinking tea. Her face was slightly green, and it was also strangely pale. It was even stranger the way she held her head in her hands in disappointment and sorrow. Kakashi hadn't seen her this way Since Obito had died.

He nodded. "Of course."

One thing about Kakashi was that he was never himself around anyone except for Rin. Her eyes were cast downward at the wooden table instead of his unmasked face. He never wore his mask when they visited. She was his rock, after all. They had been through so much together, and he never felt the need. They were closer than anyone he knew, and it all began because of Obito. In the loss of one friend, he gained another.

His eyes, however, were trained on her, soaking in the soft curve of her cheeks that seemed to pull in more than normal, and her eyes which seemed red from crying. It also went to her wild, unbrushed hair. She looked much more disheveled than the Rin he grew up with.

Rin finally glanced up, making eye contact. "Not going to ask me why, are you?" She couldn't help the slight smile that made it's way past her face.

"Why would I?" He mocked. Kakashi only hoped he could lighten her mood enough for her to open up, "If you don't freely tell me, it isn't worth knowing. Though, I can't help but be more than curious as to why."

A worried look passed her eyes, then she bit her lip. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Kakashi was taken aback. She never acted like this. This wasn't how his Rin acted. "Of course not. You can trust me with anything, no matter what it is. I can never be angry with you, Rin"

"I think.." She trailed off again, tears beginning to well up. He stood and went over to grab a tissue from the box on the counter. He held it out until she grasped it, and sobbed quietly into it. Her face was buried behind the with knew she was trying to hide her sobbing. All he could think about was when Obito died.

"If it's something you don't want to talk about.." His voice was calm, and soft.

"No, Kakashi. This is something you need to hear." Her voice seemed raspy and completely unsure. It lacked any confidence.

He nodded. "Whatever you need."

After a moment Rin managed to push back her tears. Another few moments and she looked up, her eyes even more red. , A few more moments and she spoke in a haunted, shaky voice, "Kakashi. I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

On the opposite side of town, Naruto and Hinata giggled away in the back of the Hyuga clan's had leaned a small jutsu that was a small cantrip that allowed him to make an illusion of a flower between his palms. He showed her it, which always made her laugh whenever she tried to touch it and felt nothing except for hair between his hands.

Naruto loved everytime she excitedly exclaimed, "Naruto! That's amazing! Not even Neji can do that."

There day had been filled with fun. Hinata was let out of the house at nine that morning, and luckily the first person she had run into was none other than Naruto. They quickly svurried away, and into the Konoha Theatre, where the movie SPY KIDS was showing.

After that, they met up with Sasuke Uchiha. He was as cold as usual to them both, but didn't seem to mind hanging out with the two. Hinata was quiet, and he was used to Naruto and his ability to ramble on about literally nothing. Sasuke left after an hour or so, saying he needed to meet his brother.

Do, that left Naruto and Hinata to mosey back to her estate, and frolic happily between the gardens. Naruto always liked flowers, but he liked it when Hinata smiled more. He let the Genjutsu fall, and spun around only to present her with a big yellow flower. He thought it fit her, knowing that her name meant sunshine. Naruto didn't say a word.

He bowed to her in a very gentleman-like way, before placing the freshly picked flower into her dark hair. "Here you are, princess Hina of Konoha!"

Her blush burnt onto her cheeks. "Oh Naruto! Thank you! It's such a pretty flower!"

Hinata hugged him. Even Naruto could feel the joy coming off of her. "Let's go play some more."

The two left behind the maze like garden and found a small alcove that Naruto thought to be the perfect hiding place. It was blocked out of view by a big log, and to get under all of the foilage one had to get dirty. That didn't matter to the kids, because they got dirty anyways. Once past the barrier of leaves, a cavern presented itself out of rock. It had to be at least six foot to the ceiling and ten feet wide.

The two didn't leave the fun and games until the street lights began to burn brightly.

* * *

Earlier that day, after Team Rin had gone for lunch, Anko left for a meeting with the Hokage, yet still refused to tell her teammates exactly why she visited the Hokage so often. It was a good thing Nami and Itachi weren't the type to press her on the why.

Nami and Itachi walked to the Uzumaki/Namikaze estate. Today was a big deal after all. Itachi and Sasuke had spoken and they both agreed it would be best to merge into another family's estate. The easiest for Itachi was of course the Namizaki/Uzumaki clan. Therefore, The Uchiha were moving thanks to their new head of house being the Hokage himself. As sad as it was, Itachi never found the compound home after the slaughter.

Nami, lead a few other Genin who helped in the move, behind her and through the brass gates of the Manor. Up one set of stairs, Itachi's room fell in the left hallway at the end. It was next to the Room Nami and Kasumi shared. There were plenty of extra rooms, but Nami had wanted her sister by her while she slept. Naruto's room was the first room on the left of the left hallway. Sasuke wanted his room Between Naruto and Itachi's room, and that was exactly where his belongings went..

Inside the rooms, Minato had carefully mulled over details for hours. Itachi's room had a nice shade of grey walls, with several shelves placed against the wall for him to be able to fit anything he wanted on them. There were also a chest a drawers from his clothes, and a nice sized closet. His bed was easily a queen sized, and were the usual in the rooms of the Manor, excluding Nami and Kasumi's bedroom, which featured two twin beds.

Sasuke's room was very similar to Naruto's. There was his bed, and the walls were painted a deep blue. Along the walls had shelving, but his was already filled with toys and games. There was even a few low level books propped up on the shelves, just at his reading level.

It took the two Uchiha's most of the evening to get settled into the Manor, and be shown all of the rooms in the giant, three story home. After they were served a warm meal, cooked exclusively by Minato, The five children crowded upstairs into a den-like space that featured a flat screen TV and all the videogames available to the Nation of Fire.

Kasumi had began the games, teaching Sasuke how each control worked, and how to do all of the moves, The game they played was Ninja Gaiden Sigma. At some point, the hooked up three more controllers, and it became Uchiha VS. Uzumaki. While Itachi and Sasuke put up a great fight, they lost in the end.

"Heh. Looks like Uzumaki's are the best." Kasumi boasted this while her and Naruto tackled each other in a big victory hug.

"That's unfair Sumi! We've never played before!" Sasuke countered

"Alls fair in love and war Sasuke and that was war," Nami cut in with a giggle.

Itachi patted Sasuke on the head, "She isn't wrong."

"You got that right."

It wasn't long before Minato herded the younger children into bed, leaving only Nami and Itachi in the middle of the den. They sat next to each other, some movie playing in the background but neither of them were really paying it any attention.

"When's your birthday, Tachi?" Nami had asked.

"June ninth."

"You know, that's unfair." She had pouted. It was well known that Nami's pout was a weapon not to be reckoned with.

Itachi scoffed, but only half heartedly, "I can't help when I was born. What's wrong with my birthday?"

"You're more than a year older than me! I'm seven and you're going to turn Nine way before I even turn Eight!"

"Only a month before. Besides, It's only the end of November, Nams." He looked away from her.

Nami poked his cheek, before hesitently saying. "I heard other ninja say they kissed someone by the time they were genin."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, and shot her a very curious look. "You do realize that you graduated the academy extremely early, right?"

Nami huffed."Well, yes but I am very Mature for my age. Unlike you!"

"I don't even know what that means!" He told her in exasperation.

There was a long pause after this statement and both spent the next few minutes with their minds locked in deep thought. Nami could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as a question rose to the forefrnt of her mind. It was one of those questions that had to be askes, and had no chance at being stooped.

"Why do all of them say it's so great? I don't understand."

"I don't know, Nami."

"Come on, Ita. You've heard them talk about it, right?"

"Well, yeah. But they're all a lot older than us."

"So?"

Itachi sighed, and thought long and hard. "They say it feels good, and they say other stuff, but I don't understand it Nams."

Nami blurted out, "Itachi, can you kiss me so I can see what it's like?"

Her cheeks swelled a deep red after the question left her mouth. She had never wanted to take something back more in her life. Nami could not understand why, but she desperately wanted to know what was so great, and why all the older ninjas seemed so taken with something so simple. Who knew just asking would make her feel so jittery?

"Nams-"

Nami didn't give him a chance to deny her. When he spoke, Itachi had leaned near her, turning to body towards her. Without a thought, or a reason, Nami grabbed Itachi by his cheeks and pulled him in until her lips met him. It felt weird. That was her first reaction as she pulled away. Her heart still felt like it was going to burst,

Before she was even two inches away, Itachi pulled her back in, and placed another hesitant kiss to her lips. That time it felt not nearly as weird, and Nami wasn't quite sure why she felt a surge of happiness deep in her gut. Maybe it was from seeing her parents kiss at a young age, or just how new the thing was for her. Either way, in a matter of perhaps half a minute, Nami's face was burning red and she bolted out of the door with embarrassment. Itachi didn't see her the rest of the night.

Nami didn't sleep much that night, though. Her thoughts lingered on the room next door, trying and failing to solve the mystery on why exactly she wanted to kiss Itachi again. He was her best friend, and she was more than curious as to why. No one ever told her why. At three A.M. she gave up her constant thinking and felling into a not so blissfilled sleep.

* * *

 **As Awlays, R &R and Stay golden everyone. I love to hear your feedback. Also, tell me if you guys are interested in more lemons, or anything of the sorts. Love you all - HHR out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HHL Here. I have a bit of a rant so you may skip.**

 **To guest who said "Some rewrite (sarcastically). This is no rewrite there are multiple spelling mistakes in your paragraphs." I never claimed to be rewriting this story for grammar. I realized it was mainly just summarizing everything so I chose to change that. I do not have a Beta at the moment. Also, instead of leaving such nonconstructive hate as an anonymous viewer, why don't you atleast have the decency to put your name to the comment. It is very rude, and very stupid. If you don't like the story instead of implying you dislike the story, why do you not just leave and go read some other story? Seriously?**

 **End of rant**

* * *

 _A few more moments and she spoke in a haunted, shaky voice, "Kakashi. I think I'm pregnant."_

Kakashi stared at her in silent shock for well over a minute. He tried to speak several times, but his voice didn't come. It all made sense. Rin had been extremely sick over the course of the last few weeks. She always seemed more tired than her happy demeanor allowed. "What?"

"Please don't hate me." Rin was staring down at the table again, with tears falling freely from her face, "I made a mistake."

"I will never hate you."

Rin had a small frame, little more than muscle and skin over her bones. Kakashi wasn't sure why he didn't notice before. Upon closer inspection he could see a minuscule swelling of her abdomen. No wonder he had missed that. They saw each other so often something like that would easily have gone unnoticed until her stomach swelled immensely.

"How far along are you?" He hesitated to ask. Perhaps his mind were just playing tricks. She did say she wasn't completely sure.

Rin touched her stomach. "Nine weeks if I am. I've missed two periods, am I to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It will be fine. You don't have to keep the child if you don't want it."

"I do want it!" She bawled. "If it's my child then I cannot destroy it's chance. Kakashi, how could I be so stupid."

Rin buried her face deep into the crook of his neck, hot tears running down his skin from where her eyes sat. Kakashi just tightened his hold on her, and rubbed a small circle into her back. Soon, Kakshi slid one arm under her knees, and carried her to the adjourning sitting room. He laid her gently onto her couch.

"Do you want me to check?" He asked her, hand cupping her cheek. At her nod, Kakashi placed his hand just under her bellybutton and closed his eyes. With his other hand Kakashi flashed between the Ox and Tiger hand signs until a green chakra filled the air around her stomach. He felt his heart drop the moment his chakra entered her system.

The whole thing took less than a minute to complete, and when the chakra faded Kakashi found himself lacking any sort of speech. Rin looked at him, hungry for any information he had, but he couldn't tell her.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Rin paced both of her hands on her stomach. She had calmed down into a sober sadness.

He nodded. "What happened? You aren't this brash!"

"I messed up Kakashi. When we were in Iwa I met this man, and I.. well after I got his information I wanted him. He wanted me too. He made me feel beautiful. No one's ever treated me like that," She swallowed after, "I'm only eighteen. I didn't mean for this to happen. It should have been a safe day, and I honestly just forgot about protection. It felt too good!"

Kakashi stood up, and started pacing around the room. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I still want to be a ninja. And I can't leave my team. They're all so young, and I've only been with them since the end of July. I'm scared Kakashi."

Her hands ran absently across her stomach. Kakashi couldn't help but catch the pleading look in her eyes, begging him to help her. To do something. To tell her everything was fine and none of this was real.

"You were stupid," He started, flinching at the look she gave him, "But, we'll get through this okay? You always have me and Minato-sensei. If you want the child then he or she will grow up feeling loved. Hell, I'm sure Minato's kids will be ecstatic when they find out."

He could see her fighting off a grin. "And what if it isn't? What if everyone hates me?" She questioned.

Kakashi looked down at her, silently taking in the women and how her hands sat delicately across her stomach, as if protecting the unborn child. She always had been protective. Kakashi felt himself speaking without a thought. "They don't have to know who the real father is."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rin started, "I'll never find someone willing to take on this. It's too much to ask, and if anyone knows, it will get around. I can't do that. I can't let them hate this baby because of lies. It would be a scandal. My medic career-"

"Not if I take responsibility when the time comes." He felt strong in this statement. RIn was his best friend. They had been together upwards of twelve years. He wouldn't let her fail.

Rin stared at him, danpanning. Her cheeks were tearstained, and her eyes were red. But underneath it all he saw a blazing look of curiousity within her. "You can't do that! What about your future spouse?"

"Rin, can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course."

The tension in the air was growing, someone could have slices right through it with a butter knife.

"There's no one else except you. It's always been you." He watched closely to see her reaction. "I am in love with you Rin Nohara."

"Please tell me you aren't just saying that because of this." She motioned to her stomach, new tears welling in her eyes.

Kakashi shook his head. "Of course not. I've loved you since we were probably thirteen. Rin, you are the most beautiful women in Konoha."

"Kakashi." She leapt forward, pulling him into her embrace.

His heart ached at the situation, silently hoping that she would accept him. Though, at the same time he was wishing he had told her earlier. If he had, perhaps the child she carried would be his and not some random ninja. Kami, he loved her, child or not. Rin was his Rin. She always had, and he hoped she always would.

"I love you too."

* * *

Weeks kept silently passing by, and Rin kept her pregnancy under silence from everyone except for Kakashi. Christmas was approaching soon.. In her twelfth week of pregnancy, Rin's stomach was starting to press outward and she had to move up sizes in pants. She almost cursed her small frame, with only served to make her show quicker and larger. The baby was the size of a plum, now.

She thanked Kami that no one had noticed her switch to baggier clothes. It was still easy to hide the small bump, but Rin feared more and more that she wouldn't be able to hide it long enough. Kakashi took care of her. He had always been the more responsible one, and she found the thought of him in a father role appealing.

The craziest thing had been his confession. Rin wasn't completely sure wither the baby growing inside her forced him into committing to her, or if he feelings were true. All she knew for certain was that she had had feelings for the man since as long as she remembers. It was well before Obito passed away.

That kept Rin from being absolutely certain of his feelings. The baby had come at the wrong time. She had let her guard down one time too many. Maybe it wasn't too many, but it was probably that she had let it down for the wrong person. How could she have been so stupid?

Instead of spending her free time dwelling on her problems and mistakes, Rin found most her free time taken by Kakashi. They were spending more and more time together. Once he had ever given her flowers in the middle of town. She knew he was playing it up, so when the town found out she was expecting, no one would think too deeply about it. How she wish that these were his true feelings. Then again, Kakashi was not the type to go so far without feeling strongly.

"I'm going back to being a Jounin." He had told her on one occasion. "I want to spend more time with you."

She had wept that night, wondering if she had derailed his life so much, all because of an accident. Rin, honestly, hated herself at that moment.

* * *

Sometime during that period, Nami gathering her siblings, and the Uchihas in the den, a clipboard in hand with a sloppy list on it.

"As you all are aware," She started in an overly authoritative voice, "Christmas is in only one short week. We have to decorate, find a tree AND bake sugar cookies and gingerbread men.

"I want Itachi to get get the tree. Make sure it's a big bushy one, too! Don't bring back a shrub. Naru and Sasuke you go find ornaments, tinsel and all of the decorations. I think we put them in the attic, or shed. Sumi, you come with me. We're going to start on the dough for all the sweets. Tachi, if you see Uncle please tell him to help you. One, Two, Three, Go!"

An hour and a half later, everyone in the household met up with all of the necessary supplies. Boxes upon boxes of decorations filled the formal sitting room on the first floor, along with a stunning seven foot tree. Nami was more than proud of the tree. It exceeded her expectations.

"Okay, everyone needs to help decorate the tree now. And I do mean everyone. Even Uncle. We'll need help with tinsel anyways."

Kasumi sprinted out of the room, only to come back in a while later with a stereo that was blasting Christmas tunes. After the tree was done up, everyone placed stockings gently on the mantle with care.

It was after eight O'clock before the entire house was finished being decorated. The outside gates were covered in lights, along with the entire outside of the house. Trees were lit up along side it, making it look like Santa had come. Inside was even worse. Everywhere you looked there was some sort of decoration ranging from red towels to candy cane decor.

After the pre-made dough was placed in the refrigerator, everyone one was rushed off to bed, except for Nami and Kasumi. The two were lead into the third story and into the private library that functioned as a home office for Minato. He motioned for the to sit.

"Tomorrow you have a meeting with the Hyuga elders. They would like for you and your sister to attend. They say they would like to offer you an olive branch. Of course I expect you two to attend, behave, and present yourselves well."

"Yes, uncle." Nami nodded, her head down. "What time do we need to arrive?"

"Eight A.M. I want you to wear a Kimono. I refuse to hear anything against it. You are to look like the heir to your clan, not a no clan peasant. I don't want them to have any reason to hurt you."

The next morning came much too early for young Kasumi. Nami was already dressed, though her hair was still down and stringy from lack of being brushed.

"Kasu, wake up now or else uncle won't be happy. Santa might even bring you a big lump of coal!"

Of course, that like got Kasumi out of bed so that Nami had time to help the younger into a blue flowery kimono. Nami herself was wearing a light orange one, with a darker orange waist piece. It took almost half an hour for Nami to tuck her hair up into a tight bun, braid. It took not nearly as long to tie up Kasumi's hair into something presentable.

The two arrived outside the gate just a few moments before eight. A guard showed them through the snow covered ground to a grand hall, that Nami knew as the place the important meeting were held. She remembered coming here with Minato when the Hyuga clan discovered her existence.

"Miss Uzumaki!" Some elder man with grey eyes caused Kasumi and Nami to look his way. "You are here today to prove your freedom, lest we brand you with our seal."

Nami supressed rolling her eyes. They only invited Kasumi so that Nami could be embarrassed in front of her, "Yes, sir. What would you like to see so that I can prove that I am worthy of being unmarked."

"Show us your Juken, child."

She nodded, and without a word she activated her Byakugan. Then she dropped down into the gentle fist stance. It was almost a perfect replication of what she had been taught. Nmai had a fluidity that one usually didn't see from a child her age. She went through her forms with ease, letting her charka out whenever she made a faux attack. Once she finsihed her forms, she stood and bowed to the elders.

"Show us any other jutsu you know. While your Juken is fine, it won't stop someone from overpowering a female like you."

Nami held back her glare. "Yes, sir. I have found out recently I have a strong affinity of the element of Darkness. It is unlike the shadows from the Nara clan, however. The only jutsu I have found to work as I want is this."

She flashed through several hand signs, some only have of a sign. Then she stopped on Boar. The room began wavering to her, and suddenly she vanished from the room. Well, at least from sight. In a few more moments she came from a shadow in the corner of the room.

"I have mastered the early stages, allowing me to take refuge in the shadows themselves. From my readings, it seems that I will be able to travel through them in time."

* * *

Once the meeting had ended, and Nami showed enough to allow her to stay untarnished, the two sisters made their way to the Private Hokage Training Ground. Nami sat Kasumi down.

"Sumi. I want you to close your eyes and make your chakra swirl in your belly."

With her bloodline active, Nami could see Kasumi perfectly replicate her demand.

"See if you can make the chakra move up into your hands, and to your head. You have to feel it."

This part took a few attempts until Kasumi was able to hold her chakra without it lashing out and leaving her was calm with her, remembering how Minato had done the same for her around Kasumi's age. Nami had been a little quicker with it.

"We are going to try something really hard now. We're going to summon Demon Fire, also known as fiendfyre. Okay Sumi?"

The little one nodded.

"I want you to image a big fire, something that nice and pretty like in a fireplace. Then you do what we just did with the chakra, make this hand symbol and blow chakra out through your lips."

The secluded area was perfect for practicing such a jutsu. The fires burned hotter than a normal fire, and Nami found herself flinching away from it. The smoke was worse for her through. Before Kasumi had managed a perfect one, Nami had pulled her away and down the mountain side. The smoke had brought up too many bad feelings within her.

Once the two were back in the village they heard a loud high pitched scream. "NAAAAAARUUUUTOOOOO!"

"Lets go see what he's done this time." Nami turned down the next alleyway and lead her litter sister into the park where the sound came from. A small pinked haired girl sat beside a blond one with tears streaming down her face. Sasuke and Naruto were on the ground laughing.

On closer inspection Nami could see some kind of muck splattered across the girls face, and clothes. She laughed to herself, while Kasumi ran over to the two boys. It wasn't long before Nami saw their babysitter, Yugao, taking both boys by the ear and pulling them in the direction of the hokage monument.

"Sumi, it's time to leave. I want to change out of this death trap."

* * *

Christmas came soon after that. Nami couldn't remember much from the last week, mostly because Rin had canceled all training with a wave of her hand telling the team it was their present for Christmas.

Team Rin had been more than fine with that. Anko stayed over the night before at Minato's request. It wasn't a holiday without family present. So, on christmas morning Kasumi woke the entire household within minutes, and tore them all down into the sitting room full of presents. Itachi shot Nami a look as she opened her presents, though she already knew most because of her habit of peaking.

Hot breakfast filled them afterwards, and then Kakashi came around for a visit. He wore his mask, but his eyes betrayed his smile. He stayed until a small bird knocked at the window, dropping a small letter in his hands.

It read, 'Kakashi. I need you. Please hurry, Rin.'

He said his goodbyes, confused at her urgency but not questioning it for a moment. He leapt across the roofs until he reached the apartment he knew was hers. He didn't even knock. Kakashi came in, and found Rin sitting in the middle of the floor in nothing but a blood stained white shirt. She had been crying, and the blood was pooled around her.

Kakashi moved to the floor, noticing her lack of panties. Her hair was wet as if she had just left the shower and only spent enough time to throw on the shirt. Her thighs were encased in a thick layer of blood. He almost didn't want to know what he already knew. He didn't want to believe it.

"What happened, Rin?" As always he outwardly stayed calm. His thoughts were worrying, though. There shouldn't be so much blood. She had no wounds he could see. "Tell me!"

"I... I think.." She pressed her face to her hands, smearing blood on her cheeks in the process. "I'm losing the baby."

* * *

 **Please don't hate me here. I know this Rin/Kakashi storyline wasn't here originally but I feel like it will add much more to our story. Next chapter we will skip ahead and get into the bulk of the actual story. Thank you everyone. R &R and Stay golden. Feel free to flame as long as it's being constructive and not just hate. If you hate the grammar and other errors well, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in my work, but that also does not give you the right to send hate mail. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HHL HERE. I hope you are enjoying. Check out the poll on my page.**

* * *

Spring came late that year. It was already summer before it finally seemed like spring. It was time for academy students to begin their first year. That morning one six year old Naruto Uzumaki was awoken by two of his best friends pouring ice water into his bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice had echoed through the whole house. Kasumi and Sasuke just laughed, and laughed and laughed while the blond shivered while trying to find clean clothes for the day.

The other two were already dressed. Kasumi was wearing a silver short sleeved Kimono that allowed her three tails to shine without problem. There was the Uzumaki clan symbol over her left also wore a pair of matching gloves with metal plates over the knuckles. And Sasuke wore his sullen Uchiha clothes.

"Kasuuumi,"whined Naruto.  
" Yes Nawuto?" asked Kasumi with her eyes as big as humanly possibly. She had mastered the pouty face.

"Fine I'll forgive you," Naruto sighed as Sasuke started to laugh.  
"Thanks, oh and Naru your only in your undies,"Kasumi blushed.  
"Ahh I'll get dressed." Naruto slipped out of the room and into the bathroom.

After Naruto dressed, and brushed his teeth he met up with everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. Nami had gotten up early and cooked breakfast with the help of Minato. There was an array of food from Bacon to Waffles. There was even cereal. AFter they all ate, Minato left, Nami and Itachi went to meet Anko and Rin.

"You guys better hurry to the academy. You dont want to be late," said Nami before they left to meet their teams.

The three six year olds raced out of the house and made it to the acedemy just in time. They were all in Iruka's home room. Thank Kami they all secured seats next to one an other, Kasumi taking the middle seat.

* * *

After a short morning training day, the team split up, though Itachi stuck with Nami. They made their way back home. Her small fox, Miso, cooed at her for food. After that the fox left the two alone to go sleep.

"I'm going to study my mother's scroll. You can join me if you want to." Nami went up into the library and pulled out a scroll. It was the only thing that had survived the attack years ago, and that was just because she grabbed it before her and Kasumi left.

She took a kunai and cut her thumb and wiped it across her scroll. Minato had told her to open it yesterday, and that peaked her interest. Perhaps she could remember something about her mother. Everyday it felt like her face faded more and more and the memories became blurrier.

There was at least a thousand scrolls in the room once the original one became unsealed. Itachi gasped behind her. Nami grabbed the first one she saw, and went over to a couch, Itachi in tow. She unsealed it and found a small book written about different Taijutsu and how to incorporate in into other styles. They went to unsealing several, finding many scrolls devoted to jutsu, genjutsu and a few on Fuinjutsu, They eventually figured out the scrolls were color coded. The blue scrolls were jutsu the red scrolls were taijutsu the green were genjutsu the orange ones were Fuinjutsu and the purple were sword techniques and other weaponry. Itachi helped her sort them into groups. It took several hours, and by the time they finished, she decided to seal them back into different scrolls so it would be more accessible for her.

"Itachi." Nami and him were sitting on his bed,. It had been over an hour since they found the information. "I really wanted there to be something about my mother in there."

Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on them.

"I know." Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure this will be just as helpful. Maybe there is something, and we just haven't found it yet."

Nami nodded. "True. Do you remember two and a half years ago?"

"No? What are you talking about?"

"I made you kiss me. Do you remember?" Nami turned her head to gaze at him. "You said we didn't like it much because we were so much younger, I'm nine now, almost ten. And your almost eleven."

"Nams." He bit his lip.

'No, no, no Ita. I want to try it again. I want to see why it's such a big deal. You're my best friend and it's not like I can try it with Anko. She's a girl." Nami wrinkled her nose up. In the last few years she had grown her third tail, and they had gone on more than enough C ranked missions.

He glanced at the open door to his room, and then back at her. Her hair had grown out lately, causing it to fall to the middle of her back. Most of the time she kept it tied back in a braid, but Itachi had to admit she was cuter with it down. "I don't know, Nams. I don't think we're supposed to kiss yet."

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asked. Her voice was soft. She batted her eyelashes and in that moment Itachi had no hope of lying.

"I do.." He didn't make any indications of moving towards her. She didn''t mind. Nami moved over to her hands and knees and crawled into his lap.

Her face wasn't more than five inches away. His heart was beating quick. This was something that seemed to be not allowed. But, it also seemed to peak his interest. He remembered clearly how soft her lips had been, and how much he enjoyed her face being rosy red. Itachi was the one that locked his lips with hers.

This kiss was different than the peck they shared before. It lasted a few seconds longer, and both felt a jolt of electric like feeling. Last time, Nami's cheeks blazed, but when he pulled away he was just greeted by an idiotic smile. Then her cheeks deepened in color.

"Itachi." She let out a small delirious giggle."It was different this time." She moved off of him, and quietly left his room.

Itachi stared out his door for a while, a feeling building in his stomach, and his jeans felt suddenly tight, He felt his own face redden before he stood up and started to busy himself with cleaning anything that was out of place.

He didn't look Nami straight in the eyes for the next two days, and after that the incident was easily forgotten.

* * *

There was someone else having a very interesting day as well. Rin left her team after the practice and made her way for her shift in the hospital. She was twenty now. She had lost her first child in a miscarriage. She had taken a few months on leave to grieve over her loss.

After her short four hour shift in the maternity ward, Rin was greeted by Kakashi at the exit of the building. He held a hand full of colored roses.

"Good afternoon." He kissed her cheek through the material of his mask. Rin giggled.

"Good afternoon. It's good to see you." Rin took the boquet, and slid her hand into him. "What pleasure do I owe you?"

"Just a chance to see the most beautiful woman in Konoha."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Kakashi brought her back to his house, sitting her down and making her a steaming glass of tea. "I want to talk to you Rin. I know these last few years have been rough on you, losing your baby and the events surrounding the pregnancy.

"I want to be more than this. We aren't dating offically. I want to be able to kiss you, and tell people you are mine. You told me you loved me back."

Rin set the tea cup down. "Kakashi. I. It's hard, okay? I'm scared of it. I'm scared you're going to leave on some mission and never come back. I don't want to lose anyone else. First Obito, then Kushina, then my baby. "

"I love you."

"I know that!" Rin squealed. "I love you too Kakashi. I don't want to lose anyone else. What if I get pregnant again and lose another child?"

Kakashi touched her cheek, pulled down his mask and kissed her with an urgency that overwhelmed her in his love.

"Then I'll be here through it all. Rin, please. I can't love any other woman, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Naruto and his company met up with the Hyuga princess. She had arrived late that day with her personal guard, who told something to Iruka. Hinata was placed in the seat to Naruto's right.

Iruka re-explained the system the students had to pass to graduate. Then he went back into his lecture about everything they should expect from the next four years.

"Half of you will graduate at the standard age of ten. The rest of you will graduate two years later. Anyone who does not pass them may stay and be taught but the chances of becoming a ninja decreases. I hope that you all graduate and have outstanding careers as ninja."

Hinata was included in the after non with Kasumi Naruto and Sasuke. They all ate lunch together outside, and spent the time erupting in laughter and childhood fun.

Graduation day (4 years later. The younger ones are 10, Nami is 13-14 Itachi and Anko are 14-15)

"Naruto hurry up the exam is today. If you're late you won't be able to pass and you'll have two more years!" Nami was rushing the three kids out, Naruto was the only one who was not ready, though.  
"What ever Nami. They have to pass me. Daddy is the Hokage." Naruto smirked at her, two golden tails swaying behind him.  
"Naruto be nice to Nami" Kasumi reprimanded him. She was still only at three silvery tails.  
"You team up on me too much! Sasuke! Defend me from the women!" He yelled at his darker friend.

"Shut up 're correct, and you're being stupid."

Naruto went to his last resort. "Itachi!?"

"Sorry squirt, Nams will be too rough in practice if I disagree. I don't feel like being her human punching bag." Itachi smirked at Nami, who in turn turned her nose up at him.

. Naruto ran to the Hyuga compound to meet Hinata. Hinata was wearing cargo shorts, and a lavender short sleeved hoodie. Naruto was, as always, wearing the 'please kill me' orange jumpsuit. Kasumi trailed behind him, wearing a blue and sliver kimono top with a black once short hair was grown to her shoulders.

The three of them left for the acedemy, knowing Itachi and Nami had personally taken Sasuke on their way to practice.

The exams were the average ones, having students spar with taijutsu, and using an array of standarized jutsu. The first exam was Naruto's most worried one.

"Naruto you need to create two clones to move to the next stage of the exams. Good luck." said Iruka.  
"Does it have to be any specific type of clone," asked the blonde.  
"Any type."  
"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto and five clones appeared.  
"Good job." said Mizuki.

Kasumi passed the first test easily. As she was waiting on the next task she began to feel odd. Her stomach hurt and she suddenly felt like her chakra was off.

"Kasumi Uzumake Verses Sasuke Uchiha. Come to the sparing ring." Iruka called the two in.

Sasuke immediately went on the offensive, swing a powerful kick at her stomach. Kasumi barely caught it in time. Her knees felt shaky but she put it down to nerves.

Sasuke shot a punch at her head. Kasumi dodged to the right, using her momentum to knock Sasuke off his feet. As the boy got up, Kasumi ran out of the circle and threw up her breakfast.

The match ended there.

"Time for the final exam, "said Iruka.  
"What ever it is the Uzumaki's will pass."Exclaimed Naruto and Kasumi. She was feeling slightly better after losing her breakfast, but her chakra felt odd."you just have to show a few Jutsu, you need three to pass."with that he started calling names of people into the building.

"Naruto its your turn," Said Iruka.  
"Coming Sensei. Wish me luck guys."said Naruto waved to Hinata and Kasumi before running into the room.  
"Naruto show me at least three jutsu,"Iruka said as Naruto made hand signs.  
"Jutsu number one. Sexy no jutsu!"Yelled a Girl with two blond pigtails.  
"Jutsu number two. Foxfire no Jutsu,"Naruto said as he burned a chair.  
"Jutsu number three. Kitsune Transformation no jutsu!" In Naruto's place stood an exact copy of Iruka.  
"I'll do one more. Kage Bushin No Jutsu!,"finished Naruto.  
"Good job Naruto. You passed. Here is your headband,"Iruka said as he gave Naruto his headband

Everyone had went aexcept Kasumi. The number one rookie so far was Naruto tied with Sasuke. The top Kunoichi so far, to everyones surprise,, Hinata Hyuga. No one knew how such a shy girl had done so we.

"Kasumi, come in." Iruka grinned at her. "You just have to show us that you know three jutsu."

"Foxfire no jutsu," she called out focusing on a desk. Nothing happened. She felt like she was going to pass out. She felt off.  
"Kasumi are you okay?"asked Iruka.  
"M-My jutsu aren't working,"Said a devastated Kasumi. Hot tears began to pour from her eyes..  
"Why dont we just pass her she scored perfect in everything else. We know she can perform at her sister,"asked Mizuki

Kasumi's hopes rose, only to be crushed.

" I can't pass her without seeing it at this moment. ...I'm sorry, Kasumi. Do you want me to tell the Hokage?"Said Iruka.  
"I'll tell Him," SHe walked out of the classroom and went to the entrance she knew no one would be at. Everyone else would be celebrating at the playground. She wiped her eyes and plopped down by an outside wall. Then Kasumi cried more than she could ever remember having cried.

About twenty minutes after this Mizuki came up to Kasumi. He sat down next to her and put on a sympathetic expression. "Kasumi I know a way that you can pass the test. It's a Old law that if a academy student can get the Konaha's scroll of seals."

"Really?" asked Kasumi

"You just can't tell anyone and meet me at village forest in five hours. If you tell anyone you fail." he told her.  
'Ok Sensei I'll se you tonight."She ran off in hopes to find her sibling and friends.  
About two hours later she walked to the Hokage Tower. She skipped up the flight of stair into her father's office. There was no one there! She must have been extremely lucky. Or maybe the Hokage knew about the secret mission and he wanted her to pass. So, Kasumi left a small note on Minato's desk that read:

Daddy,

I have another chance to become genin and I'm going to take it. I'm sure Mizui Sensei told you all about it. Don't worry I'll bring it back about eleven.

Love you,  
Kasumi

Ps. I'll be home when I finish the mission.

After she stole the scroll, Kasumi went back home. She found her sister sitting in the sitting room.

"Nami! Can you look at my chakra it felt weird all day." Kasumi had already hidden the scroll under her bed.

Nami activated her bloodline. "You're growing your next tail. Congratulations. I'll speed up the process for you."

Red chakra surged from Nami to Kasumi. After Nami pulled away, A brand new tail was in place. Her chakra felt normal again.

"Thank you!"

Kasumi left for the forest after that. The scroll was hidden in her backpack. Once she found the clearing, Kasumi opened up the scroll.

As she was looking at the jutsu she found the one she wanted to learn. Gedo seal.

The Gedo Seal: An A-rank juinjutsu that can seal a target's abilities, including a kekkei genkai ability, causing pain to the target. The Gedo Seal: Confusion causes blinding pain in the victim's head, which turns their body into a tool of the technique's caster. When used to fight another, they will feel no pain the victim's opponent has given them, and won't listen to what anyone says. This part of the technique can be cured without the use of a release command, if they defeat their inner self that is in their head. SECRETIVE.

A few hours later Kasumi had committed the seal to memory. She never knew when she could use something so scary. . Her chakra was about a quarter of her natral reserve when Mizuke appeared before her,.

"Kasumi Thank you for stealing the seal for me. Hahahaha.," he laughed "You'll never have this you stupid little girl. Did you really think that they would allow some child like you to be a ninja? You have no skills! You can't even produce a good clone!"

Ssumi's first instinct was to preform her newest jutsu. He mocked her as she went through the handsigns before crying out" Gedo Seal!"

Misuki didn't have a chance. His mind was weak enough to fall under her control the moment her demon charkra touched him. Kasumi stood there with him for an hour before her chakra gave out, causing her to realse him and faint. It was lucky that at that moment Iruka and several Anbu burst out and captured Mizuki,

Iruka brought Kasumi to the Hokage and they had a VERY Serious talk. Before they went home Minato made Kasumi show him the jutsu she learned in the scroll. This jutsu was now forbidden for her to use unless it was necessary. She complied of course, and vowed to never use such a thing again.

Because of her remorse, inato allowed her to stay the night at the Hyuga Estate.

She told Hinata everything that happened and Hinata agreed to keep the secret from everyone else. The two girls forgot the conversation and instead spent the night whispering about boys.

* * *

The next morning everyone was at the academy for the team selecting. Kasumi arrived with Hinata. And Naruto came a little later with Sasuke and Team Rin, minus Rin. Only because they wanted to see how the teams paired.

"Kasumi, why are you here? Iruka said you failed!" Kiba inuzuka loudly stated.

"My chakra was messed up. See I have my fourth tail!, "She squealed

"Oh okay," He said dumbfounded

"It is. time for teams. The rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha and The Kunochi of the year is a tie between Hinata Hyuga and Kasumi Uzumaki congrats,"Said Iruka as he walked in.  
"The teams are listed Team one...Team Seven will have a special occurrence since we have one too many to split into even threes. This means team seven will have four genin. Kasumi Uzumaki,"  
"Yes"  
"Hinata Hyuga,"  
"Yay" wispered Hinata into Kasumi's ear.  
" Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," All the girl in the class cried a loud 'NO'.

"Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame,"  
"And Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka Choji Akemiki and Shikamaru Nara,"  
"Troublesome," was ll the last three said  
"Your teacher will meet you here in an hour," he ruka said, "Try to be on your best behaivor."

After he left, Anko Nami and Itachi congratulated them all, and left to meet up with Rin.

* * *

 **R &R AND STAY GOLDEN EVERYONE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HHL Here. I Hope your all enjoying the story thus far. We are just now getting into the bulk of the storyline. Next chapter and the next few will begin the ultimate plot. Everything else was just a beginning I felt you all needed to know to truely understand the story. I'm gonna try and slow the story a lot from what the original was. Remmeber to check the poll.**

* * *

"Naruto, you don't think HE is our Sensei d-do you," asked the slightly disturbed Kasumi. She made a strange expression, one of complete and absolute terror. Kasumi was sitting on top of a desk in the middle of the classroom. Naruto was sitting on the desk next to her with Hinata and Sasuke sitting on the floor in front of the other students had left with their respective teacher at this point.

"Maybe," Naruto's eyes went wide. "It would make sense with Sasuke on our team. But, Sasuke's already unlocked his Sharingan. Sumi tell me it isn't him!"

"Oh Kami! Naruto it has to be him! He's sooo late." She was now completely astonished.

Naruto looked like he was going to cry. "That's impossible! Dad wouldn't make him a Sensei would he?"

"I don't know, Naru. I mean, he _was_ dad's student."

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. "Who on earth are you talking about? If you're talking about Kakashi it won't be that bad. He's strange from what I gather, but not sadistic."

Both glared thoroughly at him. Kasumi was the one who spoke, though. "You don't know Kakshi that well, Sasuke. I've heard that he once made a bunch of genin clean out pigpens for some farm because they were annoying him by standing around."

"I heard that he made a group of Chunin go cut down trees for the village winter supply without chakra because they were being loud in the civilian area." Hinata butted in. "Neji's team was talking about it once. Apparently he is someone not to be disturbed."

A shutter went through Kasumi's spine. Yeah, the guy was around their family quite often, but she felt like he would be different if in the student-teacher situation. If she knew anything, Kakashi didn't play around. He may be dating Rin, but that didn't mean that he was soft hearted at all. If anything, that meant Kakahsi was one hell of a tough man, and Kasumi did not want to get on his bad side.

"Sumi. We're going to prank him." Judging by the gleam in his eyes, Kasumi was sure this would be extremely funny.

"Girls, you know how to walk on wall, right?

"Of course," Said Kasumi.

"Yes!" Hinata replied.  
"Okay then here's our plan."

Naruto pulled the two girls close to him and began to whisper three parted and moved quickly to get the supplies needed. Five minutes later, they had two buckets, one filled with grape juice, and the other full of green slime. Kasumi and Hinata, the two least suspicious to be missing from the window of the door, climbed up the classroom walls, holding the two concoctions.

Five minutes later, they had their fun. Kakashi had just stepped through the doorway when a bucket full of grape juice piled on top of him.

His face turned red with anger, and possibly even confusion. Kasumi could see a lecture brewing behind his dark eyes. A tense moment went by, and then Kakashi opened his mouth to speak. Too bad they had planned this, because at that moment green ooze coated the silver haired man. The girls fell to the ground laughing. Naruto joined them, and Sasuke looked like he was barely controlling his urge to laugh.

"Hm.." Kakashi hummed. "My first impression of this team is.. I dislike all of you."

Team seven let out a singular gasp. Kakashi sighed, "Meet me on the roof. You have two minutes. Do not be late."

Kakashi disappeared from the children in a swirl of leaves.

All four glanced around, the sprinted towards the stairway. Naruto pushed past the other three, and he was the first one to burst headfirst into the sunshine. It was already later in the afternoon, so the sun was at it's full strength. Two minutes later all four exhausted children sat on the roofing tiles.

Kasumi was left wondering if Kakashi really WAS a Masochist.

Kakashi was sitting looking as if he had were cool and as if he didn't notice the beating sun.. "Hello, team. Tell me about yourselves."  
"Like how," asked Naruto.  
"Your name, your likes and dislikes hobbies dreams and such, "he replied. Kakshi's eyes landing on Naruto, then darted to Kasumi. He didn't say anything else.

"Shouldn't you tell us who you are first, Kakashi," butted in Kasumi. She held eye contact with the taller Shinobi as if daring him to differ.  
"You should learn manners, kid. But fine, I will start... My Name is Kakashi Hatake.I like alot and dislike even more. My hobby is reading. And I've never really thought of a dream," He said. It was evident that she was grinning at them through his mask.  
"All he told us was his name, "Replied Sasuke to Kasumi. The words were more of a murmur, but they happened to be louder than he originally intended.  
"What he meant to say, was that his Name is Kakashi. He's a Jounin, and he used to be in ANBU, though I probably shouldn't have said that. He really likes reading Icha Icha, better known as pervert books. He wears a mask only because he hates fangirls. His dream is to marry Rin sensei, "Kasumi boldly stated. Though, she did scooch away from Kakashi at that last part. Seeing his glare, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kasumi.. It's your turn to tell us about yourself." There was an emotionless ring in his voice.

"My name is Kasumi Uzumaki-Namizaki as you all know, even you Kakashi. I like chicken and training with Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. I dislike anyone who threatens my family. My hobbies include playing video games and having sleepovers. My dream for the future is to become a good ninja, like my sister and eventually get married to someone that respects me."she finished with a sidelong glance to Sasuke. She just hoped no one noticed her face heating up.

"Uchiha," Kakashi beckoned to him.

"I am Sasuke...Uchiha. I like very few things. I dislike Orichimaru, and anyone who serves him," There was a look Kasumi had never seen cross his face, "My dream.. No.. My ambition is to avenge my clan."

Kakashi gave him a long look before moving on to the next person in his squad. "Naruto."

"I'm Naruto Namikaze! I like ramen and training. I don't like the three minutes it takes to cook ramen or Perverts... except for Pervy Sage because he's okay. I don't really know what a hobby is so I'll just say Ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage that has and will ever live! Oh and to beat the world record of eating ramen." exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata gave a timid smile. "Um, My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like my friends, and I dislike useless rules. Um, my dream for the future... I can't answer that."

"So let's see. The team they give me this year is a Hyperactive Knucklehead, a Somber little boy, a timid girl, and Kasumi. Huh, this could be interesting "said Kakashi. His gave them a smile. The only way they could tell it was really a smile was because his eye tended to turn up.

"Okay team.. meet me at training ground 4 at six AM tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast if you do you will probably just throw it up."  
Team seven stood there stunned as Kakashi left, not a care in the world. Kasumi looked beside her and made eye contact. She had no idea what Hinata was thinking behind those pearly eyes.

Hinata leaned over and whispered, "Can I stay at your house tonight?"

Kasumi just nodded.

* * *

Hinata jumped up out of bed. Her soundings were a bit fuzzy from sleep, but this definitely was not her room at the manor. She felt a rush of cold down her spine. Then, as if a godsend, Kasumi burst into the room, smiling. Hinata naturally relaxed.

"Sumi, you scared me. I forgot that Minato let me spend the night!" Hinata clutched her chest in fright.

Kasumi giggled. "Of course. Now come on. Nami and Itachi made breakfast for us!"  
"Morning Hinata, Sumi," Naruto yawned as he walked out of the hallway bathroom. The house was still pretty dark due to the early hour. Kasumi slipped past Naruto into the bathroom

Hinata's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Good morning Naruto. I hope you slept well."

The girls ere dressed in their normal training attire and headed down they got there the boys were already eating there pancakes. There was very little conversation. The four teammates were the only ones still in the house, as Nami and Itachi had left earlier for an early day of training. Kasumi thought Kakashi was difficult.

She didn't really taste the pancakes as they ate, as her mind was on the imposing day ahead. What if they weren't good enough? She knew her team was, but what if she couldn't handle going on missions? It was different for her sister. Nami had grown up much earlier. Nami had always been rather stoic and responsible. What if Kasumi couldn't be?

The clock had just struck six before they got to the training grounds. It was evident Kakashi was going to make them wait hours, so the group had a light sparring match like they had in the academy. That only lasted a round or two before everyone decided to take a well needed nap, except for Hinata. She was the only one who had slept well the night before. She decided to pick flowers to press later.

It was about nine when Kakashi showed up to his sleeping and flower picking team. With a sigh he woke up the team. Hnata was already standing straight, the flowers all put away.

"See these bells?" Kakashi held two small, dangling bells. " The two that get them will be my team and the others will go back to the academy."  
"What you cant do that!" stated Naruto.  
"Yeah Kakashi! You can't do that." Kasumi exclaimed. "We've proved that we're good ninja! You can't send us back."  
"I can, I have and I'm not afraid to do so again. Out of the twenty-eight Genin only nine will make the cut and actually become ninja. I've never passed any team before. Now you won't get the bells if you aren't ready to kill me. You may begin, and remember you have until lunch." Kakashi laughed.

He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out... a book? The team deadpanned but quickly recovered long enough to run into the woods. Naruto and Kasumi met up in a bush that was back several feet from the clearing. They both knew the Kakashi well enough to realize that he had to be a clone. They flashed each other the same look, and Naruto sprinted out towards the fake Kakahsi.

"Hey sensei! You will never win," Naruto yelled and rushed at Kakashi. Naruto had pulled a shuriken out. He was running full speed at the older man.

Kakashi just dodged not taking his eyes off Icha Icha. Kakashi dodged to the left when Naruto sped around again. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to yell, "Kage Bushin" and a dozen or so blondes to appear. Even still, Kakashi dodged every attack, until a rogue shuriken caused his close to be destroyed.

The real Kakashi sat in a tree, watching the progressing efforts with a momentary smile. This would be fun, especially when they found his surprise. He went to check on Sasuke. He had seen the boy fly the opposite direction.

Sasuke had found a good hiding place on a the Kakashi hadn't watched him move, he may have even overlooked the spot. "Hello!"

"Aaarrrgg.. Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, causing a bird to fly from the tree. He moved to grab a Kunai.

"Huh, I expected more from an Uchiha." said a bored Kakashi,"Well see you,"

Kakashi walked back to the training area accidentally stepping on a trap. He was pulled into a chakra resistant rope. He hadn't expected that, and if not for his fast reflexes he wouldn't have been able to switch with a clone in time.

"Your in my range. Gentle fist style: EIGHT TRAIGRAMS PALM ," Hinata Yelled as she attacked Kakashi's vitals and started breathing hard," that..should...do..it."

Sadly, the close just poofed out of existence, leaving the tired girl by herself in the woods. Kakashi was more than pleased. From his own hiding spot, he touched his belt and found his bells gone. Damn it. He must have dropped them.

Kakashi moved back to the clearing he had almost been caught in, only to find the team completely assembled with Kasumi and Hinata standing in the middle, holding both bells.

"We have them sensei, "Kasumi and Hinata replied.

"And we want to give them to Naruto and Sasuke"Kasumi stated. Hinata looked Kakashi dead in the eye, and he found her expression to be the most stern one she had ever given him.

"No you two should keep them." Sasuke took a step back from them. Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke.

"Well, that's decided. Kakashi, we either become genin together or you send us all back,"Kasumi said while everyone else nodded.

Kakashi glared at the team. "Is this your final answer?"

"Damn right it is! We're a team." Naruto's interjection was unanimous. Though, they all looked slightly green and disappointed.

"Then you will all,.."Kakashi paused for several moments as if mulling over the situation." go to...this training ground tomorrow. Congratulations team 7 . You are the first team who understood teamwork."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and hugged the closest person to him...Hinata. who the fainted.,"Hinata?"

"She must be tired Naru,. She used a lot of chakra." explained Kasumi with an evil glint in her eyes, "You should carry her back to the house."

"ohh...Okay," Naruto said as he scooped up the fainted girl bridal style. She was lighter than he expected, but he didn't pay much attention to that.  
Once they got home, a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs awaited their arrival.

The very next morning, team seven met at the training grounds, just before ten. They all knew Kakashi wouldn't show up until then anyways. The day consisted of three D-Ranked missions, though Kasumi thought they should Z-ranked instead. They were petty chores! They painted a house, helped an old Lady carry her groceries and then they had to help at a construction site down town. It was exhausting menial work. Then, as if that weren't enough, Kakashi kept them to train until the sun way passing the horizon.

"You're killing us!" Naruto had complained, which only made Kakashi have them run another mile around the training ground. Kasumi would have punched him if she weren't so tired.

By they time they had finished the day, it was well passed seven. Hinata had departed with an excuse of a family meeting, leaving the other three to drag themselves across town to the Namikazi estate, and clamor into bed. They didn't even stop for supper before

All three exhausted kids just fell into blissful sleep. The only two people on team seven to wake up before noon was Kakashi and Hinata. The only reason Hinata was awake was because she had clan duties as the heir to the Hyuga clan. It was sometime during the last two weeks that Kasumi did decide the Kakashi was a masochist.

This was there schedule for the next few weeks. Each day went by easier and easier after the first few, though. Their bodies developed and changed with the training, and it was only a couple of weeks that Kakashi sent them to the Hokage tower for a small surprise.

* * *

 **HHL again. Please enjoy. R &R and Stay golden. Remember the Poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HHL Here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. HKR (Hanyou Kitsune: Rewritten) is officially my longest fic. :) Thank you everyone who had alerted and commented. You mean the world to me.**

* * *

The four teammates walked through the front door and went up the stairs until they found the Hokage office. Minato sat with his hands crossed in front of his face. Kasumi would swear that she saw a small delighted twinkle showing through his blue eyes as he stared at them. Naruto stood off to the side, brows furrowed. He really did not want to clean any more gutters for old ladies.

"Dad! I really don't want another stupid D-ranked mission! I'm already Eleven now! Can't you just give us a regular mission for once?" Naruto was scowling at his older counterpart. One of his ears twitched in aggravation.

Minato hid a smile behind his hand, "Naruto, calm down. I didn't have Kakshi herd you hear for another D rank mission. Seeing as your team has greatly improved, I am proud to give you a C-rank."

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka interjected from his spot behind the man. His eyes were wide.

Minato glanced over his shoulder, "Be quiet Iruka. I dictate missions, not mission will not be extremely difficult, nor will it be dangerous. I have assigned you three older shinobi to accompany your team."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes trained on a small book in front of him. Kasumi wasn't sure why Minato allowed Kakashi to do such things in his presence. It was probably because Kakashi was on his team. She thought he was much to lenient with the man.

Kasumi gave a wide grin when Naruto looked over at her. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she thought about leaving the village. She hadn't left since she moved to Konoha. And even then, she had no memories of her home before Konoha.

"Here are your mission details. Read over them and commit it to memory." Reports appeared in fron tof the,

"The team accompanying you consists of" Here the Hokage paused, witch caught Kasumi's attention more than anything else, "They are Nami Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, and Itachi Uchiha. Dismissed."

Without another thought, or care for her three teammates, Kasumi sprinted out of the Hokage Tower, and kept running until she reached the Namikaze Mansion. Nami was standing out at the front of the house watering the garden, with Itachi sitting several feet away from her. Kasumi couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could see the smile on her sister's face.

Kasumi ran up to the two, "Nami! "

"What do you want, Sumi?" Nami wiped her dirty gloves on her jeans, the smile from her face becoming serious.

Kasumi faltered only slightly. She gave her best 'sad puppy' expression before saying, "You're going on a mission with my team."

Nami nodded, "Yes, my team is going, but we won't stay with you the whole time."

"What? Why?"

Nami pulled off the gloves now, glancing towards Itachi.

He spoke, "We have a side mission that happens to be very close to your designation. Lord Hokage thought it would be best for us to come with you until we reach our mission point."

Kasumi didn't hear much except that they were coming with team seven. She pulled the taller girl into a hug. "Yay!"

Itachi watched the girl with a smirk playing on his lips. Nami pulled away after a moment, and excused herself to the shower. That left Kasumi alone with Itachi.

"Sasuke's going to kill you." Kasumi giggled. She ran a hand through her wind blown hair.

Itachi glanced up the road, seeing Naruto's orange jumper with Sasuke next to him. "Well, here they come."

Sasuke was scowling as he and Naruto approached the house. It became even more profound the closer he got. Itachi was smirking. Kasumi took a step back from the older Ninja, just incase something did go downward. She knew how Sasuke felt when having to compare to his brother. It was much like her feelings towards Nami when compared, though she hid it better than Sasuke did.

The younger Uchiha stopped in his tracks when he caught the eyes of his older brother. There was a slight seething behind his onyx eyes. "Itachi."

Sasuke's shoulders straightened when Itachi asked, "Yes, brother?"

"You are going on a mission with my team." Sasuke's glance fell to the grass, his cheeks burning, Kasumi wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger.

Itachi moved towards Sasuke and flicked the middle of his forehead. "That is correct, Sasuke. I'll see you bright and early in the morning. Don't forget to pack."

A growl emitted from Sasuke, as Itachi disappeared into the house. Kasumi presumed he was going to go see if Nami was out of the shower yet. Her eyes followed the dark figure until the front door of the house fell closed.

"Hehe.. We're finally getting a mission!" Naruto seemed to be as dense as ever, and didn't even notice the estranged atmosphere.

Sasuke glared. "Idiot."

* * *

Minato sat in his chair with Team Rin in front of him. The three members, were quietly standing next to each other and watching him with interest. He watched them with slitted eyes, almost as if he was angry and upset about the whole mission.

"Lord Hokage," Anko purred, her voice low and dangerous. Her eyes glinted."What is our mission?"

Minato swallowed hard. "Leave us be."

His assistants quickly disappeared from the office. Minato stood and and pressed a seal into the door. The room lit in a pale blue light before it faded. "Silencing seal."

Minato shuffled back to his desk, and picked up a pile of report folders."Read. I made one for each of you. I don't dare speak of the mission details aloud."

A few minutes went by as the team read the report. Nami took the extra copies of the report to hand back, but as she turned to set them on the desk, a thump sounded behind her. Nami turned.

Anko was kneeling on the ground, one hand propping up her doubled over form, while the other covered the side of her neck. There were even a few tears dripping onto the carpet. Itachi was already next to the fallen girl. His hand rested on her back, and Nami was quick to her other side. Anko whispered, "The seal.."

Her hand turned into a pained fist as the Hokage joined them. He was also on his knees in front of the girl. He made a few hand seals, and suddenly Anko stopped cringing. Nami had seen him do it before. It was just a temporary seal that suppressed part of the pain. It wouldn't last more than an hour.

"Miss Mitarashi. I'll call someone to bring you to the hospital." Minato hesitated, but his next words were firm. "You are officially off the mission. No augments."

Nami watched his with a cold gaze as he unsealed the doorway, and called for a nearby Jounin to carry Anko away. Nami wished that he hadn't taken such a measure, but she knew better than to argue his decision. Insubordination was not tolerated. The door was resealed after Anko disapeared from the doorway.

"You may visit her after our meeting. I must stress how significant this mission. If you do not return with a completed assignment, you will be deemed traitors of the Leaf Village. You will be in exile. I am giving you this mission because I believe you are the only ones who can complete it. If you do come back alive and well, you will have a personal invitation for the Jounin exams next spring." Minato was sitting again, blue eyes locked on the two teenagers in front of him.

Nami glanced at the floor. "An S-ranked mission.. I take it you have not informed the council?"

"Of course not. I'm the hokage and I deem this mission a necessity. You are dismissed. If you would like to see Anko I would go now. Visiting hours will soon be over."

"Yes sir." With that, Itachi and Nami left the room, and headed towards the hospital to see if the medics would let them see Anko.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. The clock on her nightstand read 2:00. Hanabi was standing on the other side of her, young eyes wide with fear. Hinata heard her whisper something that she couldn't hear.

"Hanabi."

The younger girl cut her off," Listen. You have to listen."

Hinata sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I was training behind the main house, and I heard the council." Hanabi had always been a night owl. Often times she wouldn't wake until early afternoon, and stayed awake until early morning. "I was curious and listened. They talked for a long time. I needed to tell you before the Elders finished their meeting.

"Hinata they want to brand you."

Hinata's eyes went wide. She knew she wasn't as string as Neji, and Hanabi had more potential than Hinata showed, but she wasn't aware it was already this close. "T-that can't be Hanabi! I have a mission tomorrow. I'm doing well."

She fell back on her bed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Why would the council be talking about this?

"It'll be okay Hinata. They didn't say when. But they believe I have more potential. I don't want to lead the clan, though. It's your destiny not mine."

Hinata laughed. It was a sour, bitter laugh. "There is no such thing as fate. We choose our own paths."

Extremely upset. Hinata stood up and began packing an over night bag. She couldn't stya here tonight.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi had taken a spot on her bed.

Hinata could only think of one place to go in the middle of the night. "The Namizaki Manor."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she rushed to the other side of the village. She slowed as the magnificent fence came into view, the heavy feeling in her chest lightening slightly,

She slipped past the gate, and into the house without disturbing anyone or anything. Her eyes glided past two foxes cuddled together in the formal sitting room. Hinata didn't pause long enough to think about her family. She was in Kasumi's room within a minute.

"Hinata?" Kasumi looked up at her with sleepy eyes. She stretched with a yawn, her tails flickering behind her.

Hinata let her bag fall to the floor with a decisive thump. "I need to stay the night."

Kasumi nodded and hobbled into her closet, only to appear with extra bedding that could be laid into a pallet. Hinata fixed them into something comfortable, then she was asleep withing a matter of moments. Her soft snores filled the room. There were no questions, not even a wonder why she was there.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hinata stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. That caused Kasumi to barrel into her, and knock her into Naruto, and both to topple over top one another. Hinata jumped up, her face flaming bright red.

"N.. Naruto!" Hinata turned on her heels and ran down the stairs. Naruto just gave Kasumi a confused look.

Kasumi on the other hand, made her way over to the doorway down the hall that housed her sisters room.

"Nami." Kasumi called quietly with a knock. The door opened soundlessly within a moment.

Nami blinked before beckoning her sister in. "You okay?"

"Today. It's the day Mom and Dad died, isn't it?"

Nami bit her lip. "Sit down, Kasumi."

She led the younger girl to the seat. It had been eight years since that day. Nami had only been five at the time, but the burning fire had burnt it's way into her mind. She sat beside her sister. "It is today, but that's the least of our worries at the moment."

Kasumi looked over to her sister. "I.. I don't remember what they look like. Every time I try to think of mom, I just see you. And when I think about dad all I can see is Uncle Minato."

Her head rested against Nami's shoulder, and hot tears began to stain Nami's shoulder.

"I know, Sumi. I know. It's hard for me too." Nami brought a hand to Kasumi's back, rubbing a small circle into it. "We have to be strong. We have a mission, remember? We can deal with this later. I know it hurts. It hurts me too."

The sisters sat in silence for a while, until they heard Naruto calling them down to eat.

After breakfast, the six children went down to the Western Gate. It was the predetermined meeting point. Nami and Itachi stood a bit off from team seven. They were both rather quiet this morning. Ten minutes passed before Kakashi showed up, and old man in tow.

Nami perked up the moment the older man came into view. "Tanzuna!? What the hell are you doing here?"

She took a few steps forward and hugged the man. Itachi said a soft hello.

Team seven stared at her, confusion present on each face.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." Nami crossed her arms, pale eyes sweeping over the younger group. "If you must know, my team accompanied the Hokage several times for his business trips."

Nami sighed at the group, pointed her chin up and walked back towards Itachi. She settled next to his side, becoming quiet.

Suddenly a poof a leaves revealed Kakashi. "Yo."

"You're late, Kakashi." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I was taking a walk on the road of life, you see, and then a black cat crossed my path. I had no other options." The smile was evident under his mask.

Nami put her hands on her hips. "You know, my uncle wouldn't like to hear that you were late because you were reading Erotica."

Kakashi flinched at the thought," Sorry, Nami. I seem to have forgotten you and Itachi would be joining us."

"But, Sensei hasn't read any of that.' Naruto pondered. "He's only ever reading that orange-"

Kasumi put her hand over Naruto's mouth. She knew her sister was more likely to anger today. An angry Nami was not a fun Nami.

"Hatake.." Nami growled, but she visibly calmed as Itachi touched her shoulder. It was just a small movement but it seemed to make her tmper evaporate. "Naru, Sumi, hide your ears and tails, okay? We don't need any more issues."

The group of Genin glanced over to Kakashi, who just gave them a shrug. Kasumi went through a few hand seals, as did Naruto, and the group suddenly did not reflect their Hanyou blood.

"We'll go scout ahead." Nami and Itachi took off. They were gone in a blur, and withing a minute team seven could not see them.

"Well, lets hit the road. " Kakashi directed them into position, and pulled out his book. Then the group started down the path.

They caught up to the two Chunin about an hour later. Nami had obviously cooled down a lot since they left. She and Itachi were both sitting in a tree, seeingly unaware of their surroundings. Itachi send a small hand sign Kakahsi's way. Kakashi shook his head and proceeded to slow down. The group of genin didn't notice.

Once they were out of earshot, Nami whispered, "There's a puddle have a kilometer away. It has two chakra signitures. I believe they are low enough that the four of them can handle it. "

"Good idea." Kakashi nodded.

Nami glanced up the road. "I'll go hide in the woods near the road just incase anything unforeseen happens. Itachi and I came up with a small scenario. Go along with it, and I will see you soon."

Team seven proceeded towards their desitination. They didn't even notice the puddle until it was too late. Two ninja jumped from the puddle and threw weapons at them. Kakashi and Itachi appeared in front of them, only to fall to the ground. .

"Kakashi!" Naruto dropped to his knees.

It felt like time froze in that small moved protectively in front of Tanzuna, a kunai held defensively. Hinata mimicked her, keeping a watch behind them, just to be safe. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, and Sasuke pulled out a fuma shuriken. He threw it.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys, and I hope you R &R and Stay Golden.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HHL here. I apologize that It took so long. My grandpa has cancer and it has been a bit hard to deal with. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

So much had happened since they left the village. The land of waves was usually only a three to four day journey for trained ninja, though with Tazuna five or six could be expected. It took a week. The reason being, they ran into an A ranked missing ninja that went by the name Zabuza. Though, that part was not very important.

After the puddle attack, Tazuna confessed the real dangers behind the mission. Kakashi almost went back to the village then. Naruto wouldn't let him, going so far as to stab his hand and make a vow. It was well known that the vow of a ninja was something that was very hard to break.

None of that was really important though. Sure, two chunin level ninja attacking a group of Genin wasn't good, but it was nothing of what was to come. The most important thing came the next day. Team Kakashi had stopped briefly after a rabbit had given Naruto a scare, only to find themselves in the vicinity of The 'Demon of the Mist.' Zabuza Momochi had blocked their path.

Flashback

A giant Sword spun above them. It would have killed them if not for the three older ninja, who pushed all of the Genin, and Tazuna to the ground. The sword rammed into a tree, destroying half of it in the process. Someone screamed, but no one was sure exactly who did. A tall man stood at the end of the handle, his headband scarred and his demeanor oozing a murderous intent. Kakashi pushed his headband up, revealing his sharingan.

"I am honored, great 'Copy Nin' Kakashi, ninja of over a thousand jutsu." The Nin pulled his sword back to his side. "What a pleasure it will be to destroy you. Hidden In the Mist Jutsu!"`

Nami and Itachi fell into a protective stance in front of Tazuna, beckoning the four genin to fall into position. It was Kakashi's fight, not theirs'.

Suddenly, the area became shrouded in mist, and Zabuza disappeared into its depths. Before anyone was really that aware, Kakahsi was trapped into a prison of water, and it was obvious that he was slowly drowning. The, three clones began to stalk near the protective group. Nami and Itachi took up offensive stances, but didn''t make a move towards the man.

"Run!" They could hear Kakashi's voice travel through the water. "Protect Tazuna and run!"

Itachi smirked. He activated his sharingan, causing the clones to pause briefly. Then, he took a step forward to face them. All the while, Nami had slipped back to whisper into Hinata's ear.

With Zabuza distracted by another Sharingan user, Nami and Hinata both activated their Byakugan.

"Eight-Trigrams!" Both girls started to destroy the clones by blocking off chakra coils.

"Thirty Two Palms!"

"Sixty Four Palms!"

Poof. And the clones were gone, leaving the three bloodline users in its wake without a single scratch.

Nami let out a terrible bellow of a laugh. "And you call yourself a Shinobi! Did they laugh you out of the mist?"

Her byakugan flared as she took on a more stern expression, and sprinted towards Zabuza. Itachi was right behind her, spotting her. Nami's hands flared red as she called upon her demon chakra.  
"What the hell is that?" Zabuza barely dodged a strike.

"You're death." She got a strike in, right on the inner muscle of his upper arm, rendering the chakra coils useless until he was able to heal. With the use of her demon chakra it'd take days. If only he had that long.

Zabuza staggered, releasing his hold on the water prison and allowing Kakashi his first breath of air in almost three minutes. He was doubled over coughing.

Nami readied a killing strike, aimed at his chest, but just before she moved to strike, three needles went into the major artery on Zabuza's neck.

A masked female appeared, and Nami took note of her chakra signature. "I will take his body for burning. The mist's secrets are mine to destroy. Thank you for weakening him."

The two disappeared into the mist.

Lilac. Nami noted the smell of Lilac.

Itachi glanced at Kakashi. "Don't hit ninja usually burn the body as soon as they find it?"

The rest of the trip had nothing worth noting. The group was rather subdued and down trodden. Kakashi had to be helped, but luckily they were only an hour or so away from Tazuna's home. There they met his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari. As stated earlier, Nami and Itachi had already met the two, though Inari was too young to remember.

"Thank you for the meal, Tsunami." Nami practically purred at the woman's food. Her mouth was watering. She broke her chopsticks and began to pile food into her bowl.

Inari stood up then, tears prickling his eyes. "You won't live. You should go back to where you came from!" He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. Tsunami's cheeks burned bright.

Nami and Itachi shared a look. They both stood and made to follow the boy.

Tsunami interrupted him. "You mustn't listen to him. He hasn't been the same since his father passed."

"I... I understand Tsunami. I lost both of my parents when I was young. Let Itachi and me talk to him."

Nami gave her no time to say anything, because she was halfway up the stairs with Itachi right on her heels.

Both teenagers quickly found the boy. They heard a distinct sob coming from one of the bedroom doors.

Nami didn't even knock before coming into the room. Itachi lingered in the door as she found a soft cushiony place on the bed. "Hey, Inari. I bet you're too young to remember when I visited your grandpa years ago."

Itachi came in and the door shut with a soft click.

"My mother and dad died when I was only five. I think I was five, at least," Nami bit her lip. "My sister was only two. Look, I know it hurts and it feels painful because I've been through the same thing."

Itachi coughed, making the two glance at him. "My entire clan was killed."

It seemed as though that was all he needed to hear. Inari pretty much tackled Nami, his face pressing against her bosom. Nami pressed her hand flat onto his back, and her expression softened. "It'll be alright. I promise."

His sobs continued until Inari was calm enough to mutter out a quiet, heart-stricken apology. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Shhh..." Itachi whispered, sometime he had moved to kneel beside the two. "Don't apologize because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Let's get you to bed," Nami suggested. She pulled away from the still crying child and went to helping him get tucked in to the bed. "Good night Inari. I'll send your mom up in a bit to say good night. Remember, crying is nothing to be ashamed of. It makes up human."

With that, Nami took Itachi's hand and pulled him out into the upstairs hallway. Voices were still echoing from downstairs. She took a moment to glance up at Itachi.

Had he always been so handsome? Or had he just begun to lose his baby fat, and childish ways. And when had he grown so much taller than her? He had to be at least six inches over her. Nami swallowed and let her eyes drift over his face. A flutter passed over her stomach as she passed over his lips. They had kissed exactly twice. Both times had been because of curiosity. They had been before either really understood what it meant or how it felt. They had been burned into her memory. Nami felt a strong, gut-wrenching feeling to kiss him again but, she forced her mind away from it.

Besides that, when had his grip become so strong and calloused? She couldn't remember. Maybe it had always been like that. Nami didn't think so, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew were that his hand was warm against her skin. And that it was soft in its own way.

"Nams?" Itachi bent down, his dark embers glinting in the low hallway light. Nami felt her cheeks beginning to flush. When had she developed actual feelings for him? Perhaps they had always been there, lying dormant and waiting.

"I'm fine."

He shrugged and glanced at the wall. "We should probably go downstairs soon."

She shook her head at the moment half of the words left his lips. She wanted nothing more than to curl up against him, and sleep. It happened from time to time, but Nami found herself craving his touch for the first time she could remember. "Can we just go back to your room for a while? I don't feel like socializing."

He agreed, and with their hands still held together, the two silently walked down the hall, eventually coming to a room with a few sleeping mats in it. Nami sat down across from Itachi and let his hand go with a heavy heart. If she were to be honest with herself, she felt lonely.

So lonely that she didn't really care if she competed her mission or not. What was the point when one felt that kind of emotion? It was times like these that Nami wished that she could speak to her mother. Her mother would surely understand her strange feelings, and her need for affection. But her mother wasn't around anymore.

"Itachi, do you ever feel like no one wants to be around you? As if you are only there as a convenience?"

He looked at the tatami mat, and regarded her question. "Of course. We all feel lonely from time to time, but our actions are what really matter,"

He scooted close to her, and put an arm across her shoulder. She felt like she could melt into his warmth. "I think that I just miss my mom."

Itachi didn't reply to her. A softness against her forehead dragged her attention towards Itachi. She couldn't understand why her heart swelled and stomach flipped at small actions like a kiss on the head. She didn't think she really wanted to understand either. Hell, she probably never would so long that she was only thirteen.

She rested her head against his shoulder, once again noting how he had changed. His shoulders were much wider now, and even his arm felt more muscled. Nami wasn't sure why it was such a big deal to her mind. Itachi probably thought the same with her and Anko's changes. They had both began to go through puberty after, and that meant that boys would start noticing the way their chests began to transform, and the way their hips would start to push out, allowing soft curves to form.

Nami shook her head, forcing that sort of thought out of her head. She was on a mission. There would be plenty of time to contemplate the boy later. He was her closest friend after all.

"Can I kiss you again?" Itachi's voice was starting to drop, but Nami had felt herself surprised at the fact he rarely squeaked.

Butterflies ran through her stomach as she realized he had been staring at her too. "Of course. Always."

Her words didn't seem to settle the raring storm in her stomach though. While she and Itachi had been friends forever, which did not mean that she wasn't a young girl with a crush bigger than Kami himself.

The kiss started off the same as usual, his soft lips being a marvel to her. He was so rough, but his kissed were so soft. His hand cupped her left cheek in his hand, and his eyes were shut as if savoring the moment. Nami melted.

She groaned as he pulled away, but moments later she could feel his smile brushing her lips. She felt his tongue flicker across her bottom lip, and she flushed. Nami gasped, but Itachi took it as to deepen the kiss, and slowly let his mouth explore hers.

A cough tore them apart from each other. Nami felt like she could explode from all of the feelings within her. Then she remembered someone was there, and swiveled to face him.

Sasuke stood at the door, face looking bewildered. Beside him stood Kakashi and Naruto. She felt like she would die at that moment if anything was said. They had seen Itachi kissing her that way. Soon Nami knew her face flushed until it mimicked the sun.

"I see that you two had better things to do than to join us." The half-smile made Nami want to stab the tall man with a kunai. "Nami you'd better go back to your room now. Tazuna sent us all to bed."

The light in his eyes, and the confusion on her cousin's face made her know the situation was anything but over. "Night, 'tachi."

She swore she heard him say much of the same before she slipped out and went to find her sister and Hinata.

* * *

 **As always, R &R Stay Golden and remember to check out the poll on my page. You guys make it all worth it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HHL here. How's everyone been? This chapter was hard to write because I'm altering it from the original plot a bit. I've also had a tough time with family issues. My Grandpa has 7 different types of stage 4 cancer, so please pray for him. Thank you.**

 **Without further ado.**

* * *

"Kakashi Seneii!" Kasumi whined, sweat beading on her brow. She was visibly the least tired of her team. "I cannot keep training like this!"

"Grow up kid. We have bigger worries than you being tired."

It had been a few days since the incident that left Kakashi exhausted and out of chakra. He was standing, more so leaning, by a tree as he watched the group train. Kasui could seem the calculating look in his eye. Then, he sighed.

"We are training today." He moved towards the four youngsters. "You are too young to completely understand the situation, so I won't tell you. You do as i say and the Hokage will stay happy. Now get back to practicing. I want each of you to be able to climb to the top of a tree by the end of the day."

"I will be back in a few hours. If you haven't finished the exercise, you will have to stay out here until you do." Kakashi disappeared with that, leaving the children to run themselves ragged.

Kasumi rested her hands on her knees after her latest failure. Every time she went up the tree, she was blasted back because of her use of too much chakra. It was hard to control small amounts. She glanced up at Hinata, who had mastered the ability in her first try. It seemed as though climbing trees and the like were harder than staying on a wall in the academy. Who would have thought?

She stretched and made another attempt at climbing to the top, only to find herself on her back, with Hinata's angelic laugh echoing in her ears. Even Sasuke was having an easier time than Kasumi.

Much of the next two hours were spent the same, with Kasumi and Naruto both struggling to maintain the control needed to complete the training. Finally they completed it with help of Hinata's bloodline.

"Come on. Let's take a break," Naruto told the group. "There's a lake a ways to the east. I saw it from the tree. We can swim before Kakashi comes back."

Kasumi practically purred at that. "I haven't swam since last summer!"

She grabbed Hinata's hand and the two girls went off into the direction that Naruto told them that the lake was in. They left Naruto and Sasuke behind in the dust.

Soon the lake was in view but Kasumi stopped in her track, forcing Hinata back, and making Naruto and Sasuke run into them. "Who is that down by the water?"

"Looks like a girl. I wonder what she's doing?"

Kasumi grabbed Naruto's arm, "Let's go see."

 **HKHKHKHKHK**

Itachi and Nami snuck quietly through the trees. Both had experience in being as close to silent as possible. Only the faint ruffle of leaves could be heard from their different footfalls on the tree branches.

They had left early that morning after a hushed conversation with Kakashi. He wasn't to come after them, though, they both knew that he would. Ninja who left their teammates were worse than trash. Nami smiled at the thought.

She had to clear her head though. This mission was too important for her head to be in the clouds. And that was hard enough without the added thoughts of the kiss Itachi had given her. That was a problem in and of itself. The day after, Itachi had told her that if she hadn't liked it, to forget it.

That was something Nami failed to understand. How could she not like it? She sighed, and shook the contemplation out of her thoughts. She had to remember the mission.

An arm caught her waist, and it took her a moment to realize that it was Itachi. "What's wrong?"

They were in the middle of the woods, sun high, and no other person anywhere close. Nami would have sensed their chakra with her bloodline.

"It's nothing." Nami took another deep breath, a stern look setting on her features.

"You've never been able to lie to me, Nams. Why were you sighing?"

Nami pressed her lips together in a refusal to answer his questions. Her eyes were averted from him, and she could practically feel the irritation flowing out of him.

"Nami?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind that, now. We have an important mission. Hokage is relying on us."

As much as Nami wanted to spill her worries and doubts on her closest friend, she found her heart heavy and full of determination. If they didn't finish this soon, there wouldn't be anytime later to contemplate her love life. She would have ages to do that later. Or at least she hoped he had ages.

"There's nothing the matter if we die here, is there?" Nami pulled away, realizing his arms were still around her. "We can't afford to be anything besides loyal ninja."

She didn't say anything else before she began sprinting through the trees with a vigor she had lacked earlier. Her mind was finally clear. It only meant she wouldn't make a stupid decision during a fight.

Hours later, Nami was pulled out of her thoughts by Itachi putting a hand on her shoulder. It was already getting dark, and that didn't bode well to her.

"Let's set up camp, and start back in the morning." At seeing her frown Itachi added, "This isn't a hit and run type of mission. We have to use finesse."

"You're right." Nami glanced around, just noticing that Itachi had pulled her into a small clearing. Her head ached from using her bloodline all day. She all but collapsed on a nearby stump, finally realizing she was almost at her limit on chakra. "I don't know what I'd do without you around."

"Probably get yourself into trouble." He smirked. Nami could see a proudness in his eye, though.

He moved close to her, and began to place wood into a small heap along with a few dry weeds and grass. It reminded her of all of the other missions they were sent on together. Every so often the Hokage would send just the two of them. They were few and far between, but Nami enjoyed them. Though, it was usually more entertaining when Anko could come along too. She was pulled back to the fresh air when a small flame erupted from the kindling.

The night went by with more silence than Nami was used to. The most sound was the crackling of the flame, and the sound of their food cooking over it.

"What are you thinking about?" Nami asked.

Itachi sighed, "Just about the mission. Something doesn't sit right about it with me."

"It seems like a classic S-rank to me."

"Why would the Hokage send two chunnin instead of the Anbu, though?"

"Well, that's easy. I have the byakugan paired with my hanyou chakra. And you're the strongest Uchiha alive." The grin she had was giant.

"It still doesn't explain why he didn't send our squad leader with us. Especially since Rin is a healer. He wanted to send Anko, but that fell through."

Nami scooted closer to his seat on the ground, and grew serious. "It's a vaguely simple mission. We are to extract the captive and do as much damage as possible without being seen. We both have very strong bloodlines. We are the only two who know how to work together with them."

"I guess that could be true. It still doesn't sit well with me."

"Remember the stories we heard as kids? I don't know if you ever heard them, but my mom used to tell me stories before bed and my favorite one tells how the Sharingan and Byakugan were passed down by the Sage of Six Paths when the ten tails was created. So remember we are extremely powerful together, and I'm sure the Hokage knows that."

"That's just a myth." Itachi rolled his eyes. "The Sage never existed. It's just a convenient story."

"I disagree. I believe that story whole heartedly. How else would there be Biyuu. He allowed the societies to become more powerful. The Fox demons became the most powerful, thus the nine tails. They eventually mated with Humans to form a new species of hanyou."

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "We probably will never know. So let's agree to disagree."

"Agreed. We should go to bed. We have a tough few days ahead."

* * *

 **Thank you all who read this chapter. The next one should be submitted by sunday evening if everything goes as planned. R &R and Stay Golden**


End file.
